Just Ask L!
by The First Flame
Summary: I decided to join the 'Ask ... Anything' fad, and here I am! Ask the World's Greatest Detective anything!
1. Intro

Well, I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon and join in. Here, you can ask L ANYTHING! (Well, almost)

…

I am here to answer your many questions, as long as they are appropriate (E.g.: 'Will you have sex with me?' is not an appropriate thing to ask).

Real names are not advised, since Kira may be watching our every move, and I do not wish to take responsibility for the death of a fan. I will accept sweets as long as they are not poisoned. Double agents working for Kira shall be shot by Watari. That aside, ask away!

Regards,

L.

…

Well, you heard the man, pop your question in the review section!

**Jenna.**


	2. 1

Hello, and here L will ask the first round of questions!

…

**XD  
**

**You are adorable, super-smart and looks like a panda :)**

Do you have anything that your not good at? XD

Good day, 'XD'.

Thank you for the compliment, although I dislike being compared to an Ailuropoda Melanoleuca. I cannot see the resemblance myself.

If there was anything I was not good at, it would be sleeping, or perhaps communicating with others. You see, Watari is the only person I can trust properly… (I didn't particularly like Light, since he was Kira). And Misa was… how do you people put it? A 'whore'.

*Nibbles thumb* Thank you for your question, 'XD'

**Anon**

**What shampoo does Light Yagami use?**

Will you ever invest in timeshares?

And why aren't you returning my calls?

Bounjour Anon, a good choice of name you have; Kira will never be able to find out your true identity.

During the time me and him were chained together, I discovered Light uses _L'Oreal for Kids. _He claims it keeps his hair smooth, and it has a 'tear free' mixture… although after putting it in Matsuda's eyes to test it, he cried for the next 2 hours, so I beg to differ.

Timeshares? For safety reasons, since they are often linked to scams and the fact I must move constantly: Timeshares are not for me. I am led to believe Kira created timeshares.

My apologies, Anon. I'm a busy person and therefore often unable to get to the phone… give me a moment *calls you*

**MadameJelly**

**Beyond Birthday and Kira are locked in a room only with two Furbies and a Slip 'n Slide. Who would win a battle to the death, and how?**

What language do you enjoy to speak the most?

Hello, and thank you for your inquiries.

What an intriguing question that is. I may not seem it, but I am very inventive when it comes to killing others.

With the objects given I would most likely:

I would lay down the Slip 'n' Slide in such a way that Beyond would fall and break a bone or two.

I would get the two Furbies and ram them down his throat.

I am not normally this violent, but if it was necessary to live then I would take such actions. Beyond would be too busy trying to think of a way to kill me extravagantly, so he would fail without a doubt.

In answer to your other question, I enjoy speaking Russian the most. This may seem like a random answer, but the language is a very beautiful. It was also a challenge to learn, and as many know I enjoy a challenge.

I hope I have answered the questions to your satisfaction, MadameJelly.

**Lawlipopz14**

**Hey L! :D**

Is your hair like that naturally or do you style it? :P

What's your favourite flavour of lollipop? (,apple,blueberry) I  
like lemon :D

Which is your favourite, Matt, Mello or Near?

Hola Lawlipopz14 (**Jenna-Louise14:** OMGOMGOMGOMG, YOU HAVE 14 IN YOUR NAME TOO! YOUR NAME IS SO AWESOME! LAWLIPOPZ, CUTE! w **L:** Go away, you can only speak in the authors notes. **Jenna-Louise14**: Sorry… *sniffle*) My apologies, Jenna is a little 'eccentric'. But that aside, a very nice pun you have in your name.

My hair is naturally like that. I do not have to take an hour or so styling it to perfection in front of the mirror, therefore annoying the person he is chained and raising his chances of being Kira by 4%. Of course, we don't know anyone that does that, do we now?

My favourite flavour is definitely strawberry. That is followed by lemon (although I tend to put some extra sugar on that first). *Looks at Watari* Watari likes apple, but I strongly disagree.

Hmm… That's a difficult question *crouches*.

I like all the Wammy children for different reasons.

Near is the cool-headed and analytical side to me, whereas Mello is the side that takes action and gets things done. Matt? Well, Matt is extremely smart, but also lacks motivation. Perhaps if he'd tried more he could've been Number 1. However I don't think that would do wonders for his and Mello's friendship.

I'm sorry Lawlipops but I am unable to answer that question properly.

…

Well, those were the first 4 questions, I hope you liked it!

Thanks to the reviewers especially.

Remember, got a question for L-san? Put it in the review section!

Loves,

**Jenna**


	3. 2

Hi there and here's round two of 'Just Ask L!'

L: Hurry up; I'd like to answer the questions now.

Jenna: -_-

**FreaxGeax**

**Hey L.! :)I'm a huge fan!**

I have some questions for you!

Question 1) How would you survive if a zombie outbreak were to occur?

Question 2) when you smell something sugary and sweet do you get hungary? or find the sorce of the smell and go on as if nothing happend?

Question 3~) When was the last time you cryed? or showed a strong amount of emotion?

Bonas question~ why did a smart man like you become a orphan? Im sorry if it  
brings up bad memories.. here's a lolipop :) *passes*

Hello FreaxGeax, thank you for taking the time to write some questions for me. It is also nice to hear you're a fan.

To survive a Zombie Apocalypse I would first get Watari if he was nearby and fly over in our helicopter to a rural area. I would also make sure I bring survival items with me, and if needed I could always use Matsuda as bait to escape.

If I smell something sweet I will normally ignore it and find something of my own to eat, but if the smell really is enticing I will find the source and if possible eat whatever was causing the smell.

The last time I cried? Ah, I can't remember that, but the last time I felt strong emotion was when Watari died. Of course I had to keep a strong face in front of the others, but I have been with him since the age of 8, therefore it was extremely saddening for me.

It's okay, it's all in the past now. My parents died in a house fire caused by the Winchester Mad Bombings. Ironically the bombings were the first case I solved, and therefore the thing that triggered my career as a detective. Oh, and thank you for the lollipop *begins to eat it*

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Woef.**

Meow.

Squeak.

KHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!****

YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!

*drops Death Note* Go on. I DARE YA. *smirk* Kha hahahahaha...

*shoots rainbow laser at you, on purposely missing*

*rolling on the floor, holding stomach* KHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahhh... nah. That was a fake anyways. My real power is black.

*sunglasses fall off* Ready for a surprise?

*lifts head up to show shinigami eyes* Khahahahhahahaha...

*holds arms out and vanishes in a tornado of blood*

(in creepy echo voice) Bye L... !

I believe its spelt 'woof'.

I strongly dislike cats

I also dislike rodents.

That laugh… so familiar…

*Looks in a mirror* It's not any different.

*Burns it* Your chances of being Kira have risen by 20%.

Rainbow lazer? This is new…

Your chances of being Beyond Birthday have also risen by 20%.

Black is not a power, it is a shade.

Technically that is a question, and the only reason I am responding to this. Yes, I am the World's Greatest Detective, I am prepared for anything, whether it is a surprise or not.

Your chances of being Beyond Birthday have now rocketed by 120%.

That's slightly disturbing.

Goodbye, Beyond. I always was better than you.

**Charlett**

**Hey L :)******

Question 1) If you and Light were stranded on a deserted island with nothing, and Light died, what would you do?(Not to mention you are starving, and you have NOTHING TO EAT, not even sweets!)

Question 2) If you saw Misa wearing ''Non-Whoreish'' clothes, what would be your reaction?

Question 3) If you could have named yourself anything other than L or Lawliet, what would it be?

Question 4) When is the last time you laughed?

Good day to you, Charlett and thank you for taking the time to write questions down for me.

If I had absolutely NOTHING to eat, and Light was dead, I would turn to cannibalism and eat him. Although that would be a huge blow to my pride. And Light doesn't look very edible.

It would definitely turn my head, but I might not inquire about it. I would find it a little strange though, considering her job is to wear such 'woreish' items.

I have never really considered having another name… but if I had to change it I would like it to be something British. Perhaps something along the lines of Alistair or Dexter. Strange, I know, but I have never considered changing my name.

The last time I laughed was probably when Light fell over on campus. A faceless student had walked directly into him and sent him flying into a nearby bush. I rarely show amusement but even I let out a snigger and the sight of Yagami cursing with a twig sticking out of his supposedly perfect hair.

**deixsaso**

**T:Do you wish Mello would stop eating chocolate?Because I wish he would.**

M:If you had to be stuck with one person in a room*that you could not get out of*who would you be stuck with?

With that T and I hope you update quickly.

Hello, deixsaso and T.

Personally it does not bother me whether Mello eats chocolate or not. It's much like my love for sweets, so I am in no position to criticise it. Therefore no, I do not wish for Mello to stop eating chocolate. Why do you wish he would stop?

If I had to be stuck in a room with one person… it would be Watari. He and I can have an intellectual conversation, and he is one of the only people I trust. I have a feeling if I was stuck in a room with someone like Misa or Matsuda the sanity I have left would be worn away, and of course that will do my career no good.

Adios, and thank you.

Well, thanks for the questions everyone, and don't forget, REVIEW TO ASK QUESTIONS!

Much love,

Jenna and L.


	4. 3

Hi, and here's the third instalment of… JUST ASK L!

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Dude, that's just OFFENSIVE. I'M A GIRL YOU CO CALLED GENIUS! JEEZ!**

You're mean. I'm not- HEY! THAT WAS MY MOTHERS! *gathers the ashes looking REALLY ticked off*

BLACK IS A COLOUR YOU F*CKING B*STARD! *mumbles death threats*

I WAS gonna bring you back to life. BUT NOW YOU'VE P*SSED ME OFF!

...I'm also diabetic, so there isn't much of a chance for me to eat jam obsessively.****

Nitwit. YOU ARE BETTER THAN NO ONE. NO ONE. EVEN YOU COULDN'T DEFEAT DEATH.

Even Mello didn't tick me off that much... You obviously have no social skills WHATSOEVER.****

AND I SPELL IT THAT WAY!

*black angel like wings spread from my back and I fly off* I BET THE L STANDS FOR LOSER!

Hello, again. You are very persistent, do you know that?

I know for a fact Beyond Birthday was not a girl.

I have not touched your mother's ashes. Ashes are dirty.

Black is not a color, it is a shade.

That's alright; I already have many fan-girls that have brought me back from the dead.

I'm sure you have found a way around diabetes, B.

Oh, but I have. I'm here now, aren't I?

I'll admit to the fact I have no social skills. But that can only be expected considering I never converse with others.

Do you now? Even if that is so please type in Standard English when around me.

And just so you know for future reference, the L does not stand for anything. Your chances of being Matsuda have risen by 32.1%

**nefertani**

**Hey, L!**

What I really want to know is, do you have a favourite book? And if so, what is it? And cookbooks don't count.

Love, Nefertani

Hello to you, Nefertani.

If I had a favorite book it would be _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. It's a wonderful story and if you haven't read it I highly recommend doing so.

Thank you for your question

**Mello13**

**T:I wish he would stop eating chocolate because he stole my question is, If you had one chance to undo something what would it be?**

M:How many cases have you solved that bored you?

Hello again M and T.

I see, that is an understandable reason. And in answer to your question: If there was one thing I would like to undo, it would be putting Watari in danger. I would change it so it was someone else putting their life at risk, and not him.

And M, I have solved so many cases that bore me, you would've been better of asking about the cases that interested me. Criminals these days put no thought into their crimes and are therefore easy to catch. I would like to say it's rather unfortunate, but that would be morally wrong considering if they were clever their crimes could go on for longer.

**Shinigami **

**Greetings, L. You may call me Shini if you wish. -shrugs-**

I must warn you, I'm a tad bit on the sadistic side, so forgive me if I seem to portray a rather... intimidating nature. -half grin- Tell me, when you were handcuffed to Light, was it amusing to be capable of dragging him along wherever you went against his will? Oh, and that chain was pretty strong, might I add. Considering it was able to hold the weight of two fully grown men being tossed around while they were fighting.

Also, having Misa and Matsuda working with you, how do you retain your sanity. -cough- Not like you ever had any to begin with. . I mean, come on, you basically torture Light every hour of the day whether you have intentions of it or not. But don't let my statement offend you, -smirks- I like torturing people too.

Hello Shinigami… I think I will call you by your full title; I was never one for nicknames.

Hmm… I would not call it enjoyable, since Yagami was a serial killer. But if one thing was slightly amusing, I had a tendency to poke him at inconvenient hours and tell him about certain cases I worked on, for example the time I was against a religious cult of pregnant women *Bites strawberry*

And Light wasn't as strong as he looked, I simply tossed myself around for dramatic effect.

Indeed, I did not have much sanity to begin with, and having Matsuda around to begin with was bad enough. But when Misa appeared I found myself throwing darts at their photos late at night, wishing it was their actual faces I was assaulting (Yes, when I told Misa I would kick her I meant it whole-heartedly). I had the intention to make Light's life as miserable as legally possible, since he was a good target to let out my frustrations on, and once my anger was released the little sanity I had left was somewhat preserved.

I hope that was an adequate response, Shinigami.

Thanks for the questions guys; you've been keeping L pretty busy.

Remember. ASK ANYTHING, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	5. 4

Hello, and here I am with the fourth installment of Just Ask L! Enjoy!

…

**Mello13**

**T:Thank you, finally someone understands! Anyway, How do you feel towards Light?**

M:Wow must suck. What is your all time favorite candy? Mine is chocolate. And T's is butterfingers

Can't wait for the next update.

Hello! It's very nice to hear from you once again.

T: Light? In a way, I respect him and I understood his motives (When I say 'understood' it means I could only relate with his original ideas, I feel he became corrupt over time). I respected his intelligence, and when I said his deductive abilities were amazing, I meant it. However, I also resent Yagami for the fact it was him who set my death up, and he made the title 'L' seem incompetent for the four years he was in action. So overall, I dislike Light Yagami, but have a grudging respect for him.

M: My all time favorite candy… Hershey's perhaps? I'm not too sure, I digest so much sweet foods it's hard to pick one out. You both have good taste, those are very good foods in my opnion.

Thank you again for your questions, M and T.

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**I am about to KILL you, you know.**

I AM NOT BB. I AM A TEENAGE GIRL WHO'S MOTHERS DEATHNOTE YOU BURNED.****

There isn't a cure for diabetes you b*stard. Thanks SO much for the support. *looks about to cry*****

It's NOT a shade. Black is a colour!

IF YOUR A GENIUS AND ARE SO MUCH BETTER FIGURE OUT MY NAME AND AGE! HA! *triumph*

AND I'M NOT MATSUDA! I'm a GIRL! Damn! You're a REAL IDIOT aren't you!

Besides, I HATE jam. I prefer... actually I don't really like anything but  
cocktail sausages...

Now go... jump in a hole and die or something... *hisses and flies off*

Greetings, O stubborn one.

I'd like to see you try and kill me *smiles*

I see… was your mother Misa Amane?

And if it support you wanted, you are asking the wrong person… however *hands you box of pills* this will allow you to eat sweet foods as long as you take these after.

And black is most definitely a shade, now stop arguing with me. It is getting rather tedious.

I would rather not take the time to do that, I have things that are actually important to do. I'm sure you understand. But if you really are the daughter of Misa Amane, perhaps not.

I'm not an idiot, but if I was able to come to the conclusion that you are perhaps Matsuda, then you are.

Cocktail sausages? Interesting… *pushes finger to lips*

Technically I'm already dead so that won't be possible. Even if I was alive I wouldn't jump in a hole for you… you flew off? Your chances of being a Shinigami have risen by 45.2%.

Goodbye, Miss Beyond Birthday Matsuda Misa Amane's Daughter Shinigami-san.

**Dumb Genius**

**HEY! This is Dumb Genius,**

I am an excellent baker, and, ummm... If I baked you a GIANT white cake with strawberry icing filling the centre, covered in delicious fluffy sweet icing, with yummy whole strawberries all over it, and to top it off strawberry drizzle around the plate, would you eat it? Its NOT poisoned! I am a SUPER-L-FANGIRL! (...but I am really shy and respect other peoples personal space so I would not 'glomp' you ^_^ lol) Oh and the cake is layered so it looks kind of like a wedding cake, its almost as tall as me! and I'm 5'5 ! ahha****

Thank you! XD

Hello, 'Dumb Genius'.

Well, as long as this cake is definitely not poisoned I would certainly eat it, it sounds very delectable. Although this cake might take me slightly longer than usual to eat if it as big as you say it is.

You are the type of fan-girl I would befriend if I was given the chance; since you seem like a very pleasant person, Miss Dumb Genius. Being told I will be 'glomped' every two seconds by rabid fan-girls is not very pleasurable, as you can imagine (**Jenna:** Heh heh, I don't know anyone that does THAT *backs away slowly*).

Thank you for your time, and I am eagerly awaiting my cake.

**InTheLight1396**

**Hola L...******

I'm so glad to have found another, more realistic 'Ask L' story!****

So here's my questions:****

My first one is a question I have asked other DN characters previously, cuz it's random and I like reading their answers. If you could have a movie marathon, which would you watch-Back to the Future, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings-and why?

What's your view on coupons?****

Do you get annoyed when people call you 'Lawlipop?'****

Speaking of which, what's your favorite candy? Mine's those fruity-chewy things XD****

You doing anything on New Year's eve? I'm not :(****

Do you text anyone with your free time?****

I shall return when I think of more questions! And, no, my name has nothing to do with DN for those who wonder.

Bonjour InTheLight1396.

Out of the choices you have given me, I would most likely watch 'Star Wars'. I find the story, although unrealistic (but that is to be expected), very interesting. I remember watching some of the earlier movies as a child and they were fascinating.

Coupons? I have nothing against them, but I would never use them myself. I already have enough money to get what I desire, therefore do not need coupons.

Hmm… *chews thumbnail* it does not get me particularly annoyed, but then again I do not exactly enjoy being called 'Lawlipop' because I was never one for nicknames. I think it would get irritating if Watari started addressing me by 'Lawlipop', not to mention that would be extremely strange.

I do not have a favourite candy to be honest. I devour so much confectionary sometimes it's hard to tell which is which. However, I know the sweet you are talking about and I do quite like them.

I will most likely be solving the world's most difficult cases during New Year's Eve, since justice never takes a vacation. Criminals seem to think they can get away with atrocious crimes during the festive period, but with me around that is not the case.

I do not have much free time, and when I do it is spent sleeping (yes, even I must sleep), having an intellectual conversation with Watari or even going to concerts and such (For further information as to where I go in my free time, you could always look at 'L File #15: A Day of L'). But no, do not text in my free time, not that I have anyone to text anyway.

I hope you return soon with more questions.

**Shinigami**

**Hello again, L. I have no problem with you addressing me by my full title.  
Most people just tend to call me Shini because apparently it's too much just to say "Shinigami". I'm rather pleased with your replies to my questions, and I thank you for them. I think I may rather enjoy talking to you.**

First, do you get a lot of toothe-aches from eating so many sweets? Did you know that eating ice cream actually helps? It numbs the pain down massively. So, basically, the pain which was caused by sugar can be ceased by eating more sugar.

Second, when was the last time you lost your temper? Such as throwing a fit and yelling at the top of your lungs at someone?

Last and, quite frankly, my favorite question: How much does your level of annoyance rise whenever someone fails to use common sense? -Shinigami's annoyance level goes up really high when this happens, so that's why she's asking L-

I'm looking forward to your feedback. Farewell for now.

Hello again Shinigami.

I am pleased that you are satisfied with my responses, although there is no need to thank me- the pleasure is all mine. I do not understand why people are so lazy that they find four words are too much, but then again the human race itself is somewhat lazy *shrugs and eats cake*

Believe it or not, I have not suffered from one tooth ache despite the foods I consume. However, if I ever do suffer from something like that I will make sure Watari purchases a large amount of ice-cream, so thank you for that information.

The last time I lost my temper? Hmm… I have never lost my temper to the degree that you described but the last time I was rather angry was when I found out that Kira was mocking me with his 'messages'. I'm sure you remember the criminals that all wrote notes before they died- under the control of Kira? Well, in the end it read out 'L, did you know Gods of Death love apples?'… Since I actually believed I was onto something, it was quite frustrating to discover he was only toying with me. I believe I consumed 50% more sweets than I normally do that night.

Well, funny as it may be, common sense is not that common. It only begins to annoy me when someone lacks common sense to the point that it is stupidity. Of course, I will mention no names *cough*Matsuda*cough*

Indeed, farewell and may we communicate again.

**TheEpiDrummer**

**OMIGOD...L!**

*turns into a neko* aw, dont you look so cute? It suits you, you look like a  
cat...

*turns back* okay that was mean, but sorry, your just so cute. Ill get on with  
the questions. C:

Has Light ever talked in his sleep? What did he say?

Tell me anything embarrassing about Light.

Doesnt your back hurt from sitting like that all the time?****

Here. Do my math homework. *shoves math homework at L*

Hello, and please don't turn me into a cat. I am allergic to them *sneezes*. However, I believe I should thank you for the compliment, although I do not understand why so many people consider me 'cute' *sneezes again*. Watari, please bring in my allergy medicine.

Yes, I believe once Yagami was muttering something in his sleep, although I could make out were 'Hairbrush… Damn Misa… BANZAII'.

Light Yagami is scared of dogs. While walking along the street to reach the local bakery he began panicking and sweating. Deducting that something near us has obviously triggered off the sudden stress, I looked forwards to see a small dog. He then told me after 5 minutes of hyperventilating that he was –ever so slightly- afraid of dogs. Please note I emphasized the 'ever so slightly' part. (**Jenna:** Oh I get it, you're being sarcastic! **L: **Please stay out, only people with an IQ of 20 or higher can comment here. **Jenna:** -_-)

And no, my posture has adapted to the way I sit, and it would actually hurt more if my back was straightened.

*Picks homework up with forefingers* My apologies, but I do not have the time to be completing the homework of others. And how will you learn if you do not do it yourself? *Hands it back*

…

Wow, that was a long one! I didn't know this was actually gonna be popular, thanks guys!

**L:** Of course it will be popular, I am in it.

**Jenna:** Yeah, but still…

**L:** Please think before you speak: *L's theme* By saying that you did not expect this to be popular, you are insulting me. By insulting me you are trying to bring down my self confidence, by doing that you are trying to make me pull out of the investigations I am currently taking part in since I may begin to doubt my own reasoning ability due to my lowered confidence. Therefore your chances of being Kira have risen by 30%. *End*

**Jenna:** Erm… Lets just draw this chapter to a close… Anyways, don't forget to review if you want to ask L a question, he'll answer pretty much anything! Thanks!... Hang on a second, where the heck did that music come from?


	6. 5

It's the 5th part of Just Ask L! Woohoo!

…

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Why do you keep calling me stubborn?******

... *gets out chainsaw*

Oh, no. She's not my mother. My mother was a shinigami. MiSORY. If Misa was my mother, I'd have a Misagrane.

Thanks... I guess. *takes and bows*

ITS NOT A- *sigh* Fine. *mumbles death threats*

Yeah, in fact I'm pretty happy with that. But do call me Joy.

*twitch* I have an IQ around 120. Is that good?

How is that interesting? It's food.

Shinigami HALF breed. I have the wings, eyes, and I can turn to smoke. Other than that, I'm human.

See ya. *flies off to Anger Management Class*

Why do I keep calling you stubborn? Because you are.

Sorry to inform you but I am already dead; if you plan to try and use that on me it will not do you much good.

You do know Shinigamis are forbidden to reproduce, yes? But if they did your father must also be a Shinigami, since Gods of Death and humans are unable to produce offspring. So by looking further down in your review '**Shinigami HALF breed.**'you are in fact a liar, and most definitely a God of Death. Hmmm… *crouches*

That's quite alright.

As I mentioned before, death threats will do you no good since I am already dead.

Very well then, Miss Joy. Why you are called Joy is a mystery I will solve one day, since you do not come across as a very joyous person.

120… it is average. Although this is still not enough evidence to prove you are not Matsuda.

It is interesting because Shinigamis are only meant to eat apples…

You can turn into smoke? I'm afraid that's not possible. Shinigamis can't do that. And there is no such thing as a half Shinigami, do not test my patience.

Goodbye, Joy.

**T:Thanks because I have been wondering that for a while. Well just a random question, what's your favorite movie.**

M:Random question, Can you play the guitar?

H:HI! I was wondering if you ever read fanfics were you and Light were  
together? If so why, and what did you think of it/them?

Peace, and keep up the good work.

From:T, M, and H.

Greetings, I see there is a third member to your posse. Very interesting.

T: From the few movies I have watched, the Matrix was quite an intriguing movie. Although I have only watched the first instalment.

M: Yes, I can. In my free time I have learned to play many instruments, guitar being one of my favourites.

H: Hello, H. I believe we have not conversed before. Anyway, moving onto your question. I have read one story about Light and I, and the reason it was one was because it disgusted me. What surprises more is the fact people seem to believe being gay is thoroughly accepted in society. I, personally, have nothing against homosexuals, but I know for a fact many others do. And yet despite this fanfiction writers seem to think it is perfectly acceptable for Mello and Matt (for example) to frolic round the Mafia announcing their love for each other and the Boss just shakes it off like it's nothing. But perhaps logic does not apply to the fanfiction universe… *Eats panda cracker*

**BitterSweetLiar**

**It's truly great to see a fanfic where you can ask a character something. Thank you;))**

Hello L, I am a big fan of Death Note and I must say: you are my most favourite character of all time. So, here are my questions:

a)Have you ever been in love or at least had a crush on someone?

b)What music do you prefer to listen to? And why?

c)Do you have a favorite flower?

Best regards, BitterSweetLiar (P.S. It was a delight to find out that you enjoy to speak Russian:))

Good day, BitterSweetLiar.

It is nice to know you are a fan, and especially nice to know you are a fan of me *leans forwards slightly* on to the questions.

A. I am not sure what love feels like, but if it really does make you act how Misa does, for example, I can say I've never been in love. The closest I have come to a crush is Naomi Misora, she was a beautiful and intelligent woman, however I never considered beginning a relationship with her.

B. I am a fan of classical music. It is soothing, and I find any other genre somewhat irritating. However, I have attended some live concerts from more popular artists.

C. Yes, I do. My favorite flower is the rose. It's beauty is unmatched, in my honest opinion.

The same to you, BitterSweetLiar. And that is most interesting, do you speak Russian yourself? If so, then, Пока- for now.

**BeyondBeleif13**

**Hello, L. I believe I might have finally found you. I am one of your  
successors, currently in Wammys House, Manx and I have some questions for you.**

Did you ever see Mello Matt and Near face-to-face?

I agree, black is a shade. Wouldn't white be a shade also?

Do you like strawberries or cherries better?****

*holds up basket of cherries I collected myself from an orchard* do you want these? *hands it to L*

I know your real name :3 L Lawli- POP! XD no way in hell am I gonna finish that sentence, you might be Kira O-o The percentage of you not being L is 31%

Do you ever feel lonely, like not a soul in the world can help you? (T-T)

Can I have a hug, L?

What is your favorite flower?

What would be your reaction if I told you that I'm your daughter? (I'm not, ok? I don't want you to freak out on me)

That's all the questions I got for now, L.

I'll see you later,

Manx

Hello Manx. You are one of _my_ potential successors? This is… interesting. What generation of Wammy children are you from?

Mello and Near are the only two children from the Wammy House that have seen my true face, and even so they have only seen it once. Matt, however, has never seen me in person.

Thank you, it is assuring to know some people actually believe black is a shade. And yes, I believe white is also a shade.

Out of the two, I prefer strawberries; but cherries are also nice.

I must check if these are poisonous first, but if they are indeed edible then I will eat them with my next cake. Thank you.

There is a chance I am not L?... Then there is a chance you Kira. By saying there is a chance I am not L you are in a way asking me for proof that I am indeed the World's Greatest Detective, by doing this you will get me out into the open, and if you have the Shinigami eyes can eliminate me (**Jenna:** But… you're already… **L:** Stay out of this. **Jenna:** Fine -_-). I will have Watari check you are indeed a member of Wammy's House.

Back to normal questions, I am never lonely because I have never had 'friends' in the first place. Therefore being alone – spare Watari- is within the norm.

Hmm… as long as I have a mask on, Watari makes sure you are possessing no weapons and are indeed a member of Wammy's House… then yes.

My favorite flower is the rose. It is much like the majority of the human race: beautiful, despite the thorns.

My reaction would be denial, and if you were indeed my daughter, shock. This is because I have no interest in having sexual intercourse with women, so it would be strange if I had any offspring.

Goodbye, Miss Manx.

**Shinigami**

**Ah, hello again, my friend. -smiles- Thank you once again for your answers, and thanking others whether it is necessary or not has become a natural action for me. Ah, yes, the human race is particularly lazy, but it's interesting to observe a race other than my own. Anyway, how are you?**

Tell me, do you enjoy music? Or does it distract/annoy you? If you enjoy it, what genre do you prefer to listen to? -actually has her iPod music playing in her ears because her brother is being very annoying, and so she is trying to block him out-

What is your favorite type of weather? Personally, I prefer rainy days.  
Something about them just causes me to feel more laid back and mellow. –which is a good thing because on other occasions she's usually in the mood to go out and commit sadist behavior on other people-

Also, it looks like you and I share something in common. -is allergic to cats as well- It's too bad though, I actually prefer cats over dogs. They're much more quiet.

Well, I suppose that's all I have for now. I must get back to cleaning my  
abode. But I shall see you again soon. I hope the other reviewers don't give you too much of a headache. I'll be awaiting your feedback. Farewell.

Hello again, Shinigami. Who knew your race was capable of conversing properly with us humans? However, you seem to still possess the characteristic boredom and interest in homosapiens that most of your kind have. That aside, I am very well thank you. And yourself?

I do enjoy some types of music, but the majority of the things I listen to are within the classical genre. My condolences on the subject of your irritating brother… even so, it is intriguing. I did not know Shinigamis could be related to one another *makes a note of it*

I also enjoy the rain, but my favorite type of weather would be snow. It is beautiful, and untouchable. A most wonderful combination in my opinion.

I agree; dogs are quite a nuisance. However I do not possess the will to have a pet so it does not bother me too much.

Very well, I hope the cleaning of your 'abode' is successful. Until we speak again, Shinigami… but a quick question for you: do you have a name other than Shinigami?

**TheEpiDrummer**

**Hey L, its me again!**

That sucks that youre allergic to cats. And I suppose alot of people find you cut by the way you act and look. And that awesome hair. Maybe a lot of girls dig emo hair. Can I touch it? :D XD

I knew Light talks in his sleep! Did you use that as blackmail against him? You should have recorded that...

Again, another oportunity for blackmail. You should have said: "Confess that you are Kira and Ill tell everyone."

That makes sense...I guess...

What? But I hate math, and you are good at it. Its tedious and boring.****

More questions...I heard that you and Light dont actually hate eachother, that youre feelings are stronger than that...*snicker* is that true?

Oh, and here. *gives cake* I promise its not poisned. I figured youd be  
exuahasted after answering so many questions.

Hello to you, TheEpiDrummer.

Indeed, being allergic to felines is not a pleasurable thing. Do I act cute? I didn't think I did, but then again it is normal for me so I may never notice it. Hmm… *Rubs feet together* I would rather you not…

Actually, the security cameras picked everything up. I used it against him once when he threatened to eat my cake, but apart from that no.

That is a definite possibility. I doubt it would work for making Yagami confess he was Kira, but it could be useful for other things.

Indeed, it does.

Flattery will get you nowhere. You must solve this yourself, and if you do I will go back on my previous statement and allow you to touch my hair.

If you are implying we have romantic feelings for each other, I am sorry to inform you that it is nothing but a teenage girls dream. Light was Kira, Ryuuzaki was L. We are enemies.

I think I can trust you… *Nibbles cake* Thank you very much, Miss TheEpiDrummer. And although I never sleep, this has been a _little_ tiring.

**InTheLight1396**

**Hello again, L!******

After reading your conversation with Jenna I begin to wonder just how paranoid you are about Kira. Not that it's bad, cuz who else is gonna bring him to TRUE justice?****

So here's some more questions I thought of!****

Do you remember any certain childhood toys that were special to you?****

What made you suspect Light being Kira so much, and kept you from dismissing him entirely? Truly your patience levels are WAY better than mine :/****

What do you hate most about Misa Amane (Did I spell that right...?)?

Mmm, that's only three questions... one more won't do any harm! Why do you wear plain white shirts?****

Can't wait for your answers!

Guten tag, InTheLight1396.

Indeed, I am paranoid. But if I wasn't I would have died a lot sooner then I originally did. Even Jenna is a suspect (**Jenna:** OMGWUT? **L: **By acting so surprised your chances of being Kira have risen yet again. **Jenna:** You're lucky I gave you permission to be here, give it a rest D: **L:** Justice never rests).

I did not get particularly attached to any puzzles or toys, since none of them were able to keep up with my superior intellect. However, there was one set of white buildings blocks I was somewhat attached to.

The reason I suspected Light so much was because he profile fitted that of Kira perfectly, and the things he did all suggested he was the mass murderer I was after. But I could never find the solid evidence I needed, and therefore it was N and M's duty to take Kira down. Watari, some more ice-cream please.

Mmm… Hate is a strong word, but I strongly disliked Misa's lack of intelligence. But then again, lack of intelligence in anyone is rather annoying (And yes, you did spell it correctly).

There is no particular reason I wear the clothes I do… it's just the most comfortable and convenient choice.

**Ellatolazytologin**

**Hi L**

I see my sister was on here. MWA HAHAHAH- *chokes*

I HAVE to stop doing that.

Did you ever have a safety zone? Or something that made you feel safe such as a plush or a bunch of feathers (my sister has feathers 0.o)

Was Light annoying?****

Did you ever... I don't know, spent time with N M and M?

Thats all for now! Bye! *runs then flies off*

Hello, Ellatolazytologin.

… Watari, please perform the Heimlich maneuver on that girl, posthaste.

I agree.

I do not have a safety zone; however, I feel more in my element when I am around sweet foodstuffs.

Light was not annoying… but he was arrogant.

The only two Wammy children that have seen my real face are Mello and Near. I did not spend much time with them, but did answer the questions they had. I have never met Matt face-to-face.

Goodbye, Miss Ellatolazytologin… *Assumes she is a Shinigami but says nothing*

…

Wow, thank you so much guys! I can't even emphasize enough how glad I am people have actually taken the time to review! I dunno, I could always start one up with someone that no one has used… Any ideas?

**L:** By trying to contact fellow Death Note members I have come to the assumption you are trying to eliminate them as well as me. This, of course, only applies if you are Kira… Which there is now a 50% you are, or at least working alongside him.

**Jenna:** 50%! B-But, I'm an L fan-girl, why would I want to get rid of you! I CRIED FOR 2 HOURS STRAIGHT WHEN YOU DIED!

**L:** It makes no odds, you are still under suspicion.

**Jenna:** *Emo corner*


	7. 6

This is the 6th part, thanks for everything and keep it up!

…

**I believe I am from the third generation, L. I am not sure.**

Uh... I wouldn't do that, being one of your successors and loving you, I justwanted to be sure that you were the real L, because if you weren't the real L, if I finished that sentence, and you somehow were alive, what would happen then? You'd be dead. But, judging by your reaction, there is now a 97% chance of you being L, you're good. And I have no desire to find out your name or face, because;

1. I already believe I know what you look like;

white longsleeve loose shirt, bags under your black eyes and your messy  
raven-colored hair and wear bluejeans. You sort of crouch instead of sit and always put lots of sugar in your drinks and eat sweets and hold things by your thumb and index finger.

2. I know your real name

3. I have no desire to kill you. Matter of fact, *voice goes to wisper in your ear* someone found this near Wammys long ago and passed it down incase L ever died. *hands you a small, fluffy, glowing feather*

I possess no weapons or Death Note, and I just brought you back to life, so why would I be any threat? Especially when I'm one of your faithful  
successors? Can I have a hug, now? BTW those cherries are safe, have Matsuda test one if you're really suspicious. oh, about the offspring thing, it was another test for your reaction, seeing if you are L or not ^^' sorry I had to put you through this.

Onto the questions! XD

Would it be alright if I help you on a case? even if it's through a computer.

Can I have a hug, now?

Are you going to come back as L and solve more cases?

Did you know that the pasword to my laptop is your last name?(no one can get in exept me, you, and Watari.

What is weird, if I apply the Death Note timeline, there is a time lapse. It  
picks up again when Mello goes off on his own in 2013, so he'd be the age of 13 and still in Wammys house. Am I correct?

What was your feelings about Light Yagami when you 'died'?

Seeing that I might be suspicious to you, do you have any questions about me?

Is your favorite color royal blue? If not, what is it?

When you find a marble that is blue and seems to glow unnaturally in the  
woods, what is it?

What is your Chinese Zodiac sighn? Mine is the tiger.

Your sunsighn? I'm a capricorn, aren't you a scorpio?

You are very smart, indeed. I believe you are the true L. May I please have a hug, now?

Your faithful successor,

~Manx

Good day to you, Manx. If you are from the third generation, that makes you one of the habitants of Wammy's House before Mello and Near, correct?

Hmm… I do not often trust other, but I will take your word for it. However, it is strange that you know my appearance and habits… also claiming you know my true name is strange. The only assumption I can come to is that perhaps you are Light or another member of the Task Force that has acquired the Shinigami eyes, therefore knows me personally alongside having the knowledge of my name. A feather? What ever is this for? Is it come kind of super natural object passed down from the Gods of Death? I must analyze it. Watari, please make the necessary preparations for that.

It appears you are possessing no weapons… and since you do not seem to be too dangerous… *quick, awkward hug* There. As you can see I am not experienced in the hugging of others.

Hmm… if you can prove yourself to be of no threat to me, then I may let you assist me on a minor case. But obviously you cannot see my real face.

I may never come back officially as L, but even in the afterlife I continue to solve the most difficult and interesting cases.

I did not know that, and I am still confused as to how you know my true name. This furthers my suspicions of you having the Shinigami eyes and therefore being in possession of a notebook.

Mello does not go off on his own in 2013- that is he year he dies (In the anime that is). By following the Death Note anime timeline, Mello would currently be 17, since he was 20 when he died. (**Jenna:** I'm really confused, wut? **L: **It does not make much sense to me either). *Eats strawberry shortcake* I must research this at a later date…

It was, strangely, a feeling of relief and to know I was right all along, almost reassuring. Of course, there was resent and perhaps –for a moment- hate, but that is only human, considering he was grinning over my dying body.

I have no questions that I will ask on here… but Watari will interrogate you later, Miss Manx.

I do not have a favorite color; I have never taken the time to consider such things.

A glowing marble in the woods? I'm uncertain as to how I should answer that. My immediate assumption would be it was something to do with the Shinigami, their eyes perhaps? After all, B had possession of the Shinigami eyes, and Mello suggested that if a God of Death was idiotic enough to drop their notebook, they might have dropped their eyes too.

My Zodiac sign is the sheep. The description for the sheep is quite unfitting for my personality, but no matter.

You are correct, my zodiac sign is Scorpio. How did you know my birthday? Your knowledge of me is somewhat unsettling.

That is good news if you believe I am L. And you are correct. I have already hugged you, please do not ask again for it is awkward… *Bites fingernail*

Goodbye for now, Manx.

**Lii and Eii**

**hmm...**

i`m eii.

A) what were your thoughts as you died? =w=

B) why are there bags under your eyes?

C) what would you do if i took all your cake? *takes cake*

D) my buddy lii doesn`t watch death note `cuz light scares her. got anything to say to lii?

i think that`s it...

Good day to you, Eii and Lii.

My dying thoughts were those of conformation. I had confirmed to myself that Light Yagami was indeed the first Kira, and I was not wrong. Yet… there was also a pang of sadness and frustration, since I was not able to prove it.

There are bags under my eyes because I rarely sleep. Whether it is because I am insomniac or I just do not rest because of the many cases I solve, I do not know.

I would simply get some more. Watari, please go and acquire some more cake… some strawberries would also be wonderful. However, by taking my food it seems you are trying to lower my sugar levels, by doing that you are trying to get me to collapse due to the lack of sugar, therefore I have reason to suspect you are working with, or are in fact, Kira.

Lii, why does Light Yagami scare you? If it is because of his grotesque facial expressions, I do not blame you. However, cowering from it will do you no good and you must face your apprehensions head on or you may never conquer them.

Thank you for your questions, Lii and Eii.

**WaterFireEarthAirChocolate**

**Hello, L. It's nice to be able to communicate with you. *glances at L and  
proceeds to lose all composure* OH MY GOD, IT'S L! *painfully high  
pitched fangirl scream* *Faints and wakes up a few minutes later* Oh, um, sorry. *blushes* (I think I drooled on my keyboard) Anyway... I just want to point out that we sit the exact same way (creepy, I know), and you're very adorable no matter how serious you try to be. Anyway, here's my questions.**

1) I know this is a bit of a sensitive subject but, which was more horrifying, dying itself (so sad, I cried for three hours) or having to look at Light's creeper face when you were dying?

2.) What is your opinion on the song "Ice, Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice?

3) *hehe* If you had to become a type of magical girl superhero, what kind would you be (ex. a Sailor Scout/Senshi or an Angel from Wedding Peach, etc.)****

4.) *hypothetical situation* You walk in on Ryuk and Rem doing the nasty.** Your reaction?**

5.) Do you sort your m'm's by color? If so, which color is your favorite?

BTW, I love your hair... but I love chocolate more.

~ "Water! Fire! Earth! Air! Fan and sword!"

quoted from Sokka (crouching baka, hidden bad*ss) otherwise known of ATLA's very own Matsuda

Greetings to you, WaterFireEarthAirChocolate.

… Watari, please sit that girl somewhere where she will not cause herself injury while she is unconscious… also please wipe down her keyboard. Thank you.

Although I do not consider myself 'adorable' many others seem to think so, therefore I will take your word for it.

Dying itself was not a horrifying thing for me, in fact I expected to die that day; but Light's expression as my eyes closed was shocking, even in my opinion. So overall the latter was more frightening for me. And please do not cry, for justice never dies *smiles*.

'Ice Ice Baby'? Ah, the song with what you people call 'rap'… I found it obnoxious and irritating, but Misa seemed to like it. Perhaps only people with low intelligence can benefit from its grotesque sound.

I'm not sure how to answer that, I do not watch such things therefore I am not able to give a straight response. My apologies.

… I would slowly back out of the room, and once they are finished inquire about if it is possible for Shinigami to have offspring.

As a matter of fact, I do. I normally save the red and blue until last, for reasons I cannot comprehend.

Gracias, and I also prefer chocolate to my hair. The latter is more edible.

… Matsuda is an idiot.

**One with no name**

**Salutations, master detective L. You can just call me O... Or anything for  
that matter I really don't care. I have seen the awnsers you have given toprevious questions an found them thoroughly amusing so I have decided to ask a few of my own. Instead of the average question these will be puzzels that actually require some logic and deductive reasoning skills. These are not generic questions but ones that are directly shipped from an unfathomable location deep within my cranium. Oh dear, this is becomeing rather long winded so I better get on with the puzzles.**

Ok I will start with this: Say you entered a room from a hallway to find it  
had nothing but five other doors on the opposite wall. The door on the far  
left was large and mahogany with a brass handle and knocker. The one adjacent to it was smaller and made of stone etched with strange cryptic symbols. The far right door was constructed of transparent glass like a window and its bodering portal was golden and majestic, intricately carved in baroke style archatecture. The door in the middle was small and circular and painted red. All but one of the doors leads to something that would cause your demise. The door through which you entered had locked behind you. If you had a key in your pocket that could open any of the doors in the room, but only one, which door would you unlock to ensure your safty?

How did you like that. If you enjoy solving this please inform me so that I shall know to ask you more. ( Because I sit around thinking and find it  
amuseing to do so)

**Oh and I forgot to add that the hallway you entered from was not dangerous, nothing was chaseing you, and you have no time limit.**

**-from not your average highschool freshman girl.**

Hola, One with no name. I shall call you by your full title, if that is okay.

A puzzle, hmm? This sounds… interesting, I am ready.

Well, for me the answer is clear, I would simply go back through the door I came from. By telling me the hallway I entered from was not dangerous, and by saying that the key can unlock _any_ of the doors in the room, by going back from where I came I can escape my demise. I hope this answer is satisfactory.

Adios, for now.

**Mello13**

**T:I hate the Matrix. Well what really made you think Light was Kira?**

M:I was wrong then. Why did you not just excute Light?

H:Why are your questions Light related?****

M:Questions to L only.

H:*rolls eyes* I had a lot of sugar so here is a random question. If Misa  
asked you out what would you say?

Peace from M, T, and H

Salutations, M, T and H.

T: Well, isn't that a shame. But to the question: Overall, it was the fact Light's profile fitted that of Kira perfectly, and the behavior he exhibited was rather suspicious. Also the incident with Ray Penber was perhaps one of Kira's biggest mistakes.

M: Until I found the solid evidence Light was Kira if I executed him it would be considered murder. Of course, murder is not what I wanted to commit.

H: I would reject her. I have no desire for a relationship, and even if I did she does not possess the intelligence to be my partner.

I hope to hear from you all soon.

**TheEpiDrummer**

**Its me again~**

What about dogs? do you have a fondness for dogs?

Awww come on :( I wanna know how your hair feels like...

You know what, fine *grumbles, does math* Can I touch your hair now?

Aw, dang. that would have been interesting... :****

Yay! :D Poor L. You always seem so tired.****

If you hadnt died, who would you pick as your successor?

How do feel when a fangirl glomps you?

Are you proud that you have more fangirls than Light?

How long did Light spend fixing that hair of his every morning?

dont you ever get aches from thinking so much?

So many questions. You deserve more candy. *throws chocolate bar at*

Hello again, and thank you for returning.

No, I find dogs noisy and they come with a rather pungent odour.

Since you have done your math, I will allow you to have contact with my hair- but only for a second or two… *puts on mask, leans forwards* There, please make it quick, I dislike physical contact.

Perhaps it would've, I will consider blackmail when it is necessary.

Hmm… even though I may appear to be fatigued, I am anything but.

I would have most likely picked Near, but only because he is able to analyze situations with a cool-headed attitude (**Jenna:** WHAT? BUT NEAR SUCKS! WHAT ABOUT MELLO? **L:** You are in no position to be choosing my successors for me. **Jenna:** You suck. **L: **Your opinion is of concern to me, please leave. **Jenna: **DAMMIT!).

It feels awkward and uncomfortable, not to mention I get paranoid since they may be Kira trying to discover my identity *Hunches over*

If having 'fan-girls' is an achievement, then I believe so.

Light spends roughly one hour each morning preening his hair to perfection. It is most vexing, not to mention tedious to watch.

No, along with the sweet foods and the fact I am used to thinking on a 24/7 basis, it causes my brain no discomfort.

Thank you very much, I will save this for later. Au revoir, Miss TheEpiDrummer.

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Right. ELLA HAS CROSSED THE LINE. SHE WILL DIE.**

Beware. For I am a half breed. I CAN turn to smoke and you are WRONG! KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!****

Before you raise percentages, I am not kira nor a full god of death.

I do not lie, dear L. I simply, twist, the truth. But I am half. Mother just  
simply turned to dust soon after I was born...

Well, I think we were born. My twin is a real b*tch. I'm sure by now you have come to the conclusion who we are related to.

Shade... Surely White would be a tint?****

Whatever.****

I baked you a cake in apologies of my behaviour. It is a monthly thing, if you understand what I mean. *awkward*

*gives a cake with three layers, extra strawberry icing and strawberries, with strawberry Jam filling* I hate cooking so please don't throw it away! Cause that was hard to make!

*bashes head against the wall* I hate my family...

Hm. If you do not believe that my alias is not a good description, perhaps you should call me Zinyella. But I would prefer J, or Joy.

I can be fun when I want to, it's just you would not appericeate the... Uh... Insanity level. It has.

I'm. A. Girl.****

There's your proof I'm not IT.

*sigh* I hate my eyes... *bash on wall* I hate my personality... *BAsh* I hate myself... *BASH* HateHAteHATeHATEHATE! *BASH BASH BASH- CRACK* oh... Sorry about the new hole in your wall...

**Um... Bye! *flies off sobbing for some reason you wouldn't understand***

Hello once again, and I had come to the assumption that Ella was your sibling.

I still do not believe you, but I am not in the mood to argue, to be fair.

By denying you are Kira, and by denying you are a full-bred God of Death, you're percentages have been raised. Whether this angers you or not is none of my concern.

Twisting the truth? Hmm… I do this frequently… And yes, I have a theory on who your mother is, but I will not talk about it here.

No, I am certain white is also a shade.

A monthly thing?... Ah, I understand, please do not feel awkward.

*Stares at cake* This is certainly most elaborate. Once I have checked for poisons I will be sure to consume it.

Please stop that, it is unsettling to observe.

I will call you J, if that is acceptable.

I beg to differ.

… Watari, please hire someone to fix the dent in our wall, thank you. And J, I recommend taking your frustrations out on a picture of Matsuda, or maybe even Matsuda himself. It works for me.

What an interesting being.

**Invader Ella**

**I bothered to log on today!**

BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! You called my sister Matsuda!

Unless her insanity kicks in, she's NOTHING like him. Or her hormones...

Anyway. QUESTIONS!

Right, I'm a horrible fangirl and should be shot for asking but...

Who is BB you called JJ?

Which one of us do you prefer as a conversationist? Me or JJ?

Am I evil?

Is JJ evil?

I saw something on JJs screen the other day. It was you smiling. It said****

"Now that I've graced you with my smile...

Sweets?

You know you want to give them to me."

It was SO cute!****

Yike, JJs blood sugar is low! Bye Lly!

Invader Ella? Interesting *Takes note*.

Indeed, her behavior suggests that she is in fact the most incompetent member of the police force. It is not a thing to be particularly proud of.

I have found through experience with Misa hormones are more deadly than insanity.

If you are asking who BB is, he was one of my potential successors, from the first generation of Wammy Children.

I do not think you are.

She is just… erratic.

Is that so? Then would you give me sweets if I graced you with my smile?

I see, goodbye Invader Ella.

**Beyond'sGurl**

**How is it possible for your deductive reasoning skills drop 40% when you sit normally? I only ask this because I am the same way.**

3

I am yet to research as to why my deductive reasoning abilities drop when I sit ordinarily, but the reason I know they do is through trial and error. Also, I find it more comfortable to sit in the manner I do.

**Shinigami**

**Greetings once more, L. I have successfully cleaned my abode - most Shinigami tend to live out in the open, roaming around our realm with nothing to do, but having an actual place of residence makes me more comfortable for some reason. -shrugs- I suppose I'm alright. And yes, my race does have the capability of communicating with mankind on a decent level. We may look terrifying, but you can't judge a book by its cover. Most of us are actually rather gentle creatures.******

Oh, he's not my brother as in related by blood. You see, while some Shinigami often roam alone, others tend to spend time around eachother as a "family" to help eachother with our common boredom issues. I actually recieved this iPod from a human girl who once picked up my Death Note in the U.S. She gave it to me as a way to remember her when she forfeited the notebook. Ah, yes, snow is beautiful. It's a shame our world doesn't get much more than your typical dark, gloomy day with not a single drop of rain or a single beam of sunshine. That's why I tend to hang out in your world for most of my time. We aren't, in any way, bound to stay in the Shinigami realm.

Anyway, silly me, I'm sitting here chatting with you when I'm supposed to be asking questions. -chuckles- Aside from "Shini", I also respond to the name Taz. Now, onto the reason I'm supposed to be here.

Did you ever watch any Disney movies when you were a child? Which ones, and which was your favorite?

If you had to be anything other than a detective, what would you be?

When did your insomniac behavior begin? Were you born with it? Or was it something that you just sort of developed?

Do you eat anything other than sugar? This is probably a silly question for there is obviously some manner in which you get the normal proteins and fibers from meats and vegetables that humans need to survive. However, I've never seen you take in such foods.

Last question. -smiles- You wouldn't happen to have an apple on you at the moment, would you?

Thank you for your time, L. It seems I've typed up a bit more than I expected.  
May we see eachother again.

Hello Shinigami, but now I know to call you Taz, I will do so if that is acceptable. Congratulations in the successful cleaning of your home, and I was never one to judge others. I was aware that perhaps Shinigami are not as violent as you may think after meeting Rem. Despite killing me and Watari, she came across as quite a gentle and sympathetic being.

I see, not related by blood, but related by thoughts… I can empathize with this view since Watari is much like a father to me, despite not being related biologically. I see… was this girl another Kira? Did she use the notebook? And I see, the realm above the human world does not experience weather, neither are you obliged to stay in the Shinigami world *Takes more notes* You are most useful for information, Shinigami Taz.

No no, please continue if you wish to talk with me. The things you say are most… intriguing.

I rarely take the time to watch movies, but I do recall watching a movie called 'Beauty and the Beast' at roughly the age of 9. I did not particularly enjoy it though, since I am not one for romance.

Indeed I tend to avoid eating other food groups' aside form sweets, but sometimes Watari will force me to eat other types of nutirents, for my well-being. Watari is also a sadist in this situation, he tells me the faces I pull while consuming the vile substances are quite amusing.

Hmm… I will acquire one immediately *Hands you an apple*.

Please come again, Miss Taz.

**Dumb Genius**

**Hello L!**

I have baked the cake! *hands it to you shyly* I hope you like it! No poison! Heehehehee, I would like to say... thank you for replying to my question! I am super pleased! I made a very uncharacteristic squeel... LOL okay I have a question...

Do you like classical music? I ABSOLUTELY love it! ^-^ I am listening to one of my playlists for classical themes for "Princess Tutu" on my youtube account and it makes me so happy! even if everyone else calls me an old woman (I also crochet haha, which they say proves their point more)

Once again THANK YOU! I am so happy that you would befriend me if you had the chance! Im glad I sound pleasent to you! A lot of people find me friendly which makes me even happier! I am truly happy to be able to talk to you!

Bonjour Mandame DumbGenius.

*Looks at all angles of cake* This is expertly made. Once I have finished consuming this, may you please make another one? I may consider hiring you on a permanent basis… *brings out fork*

Indeed I do, classical music is the only genre of music I can listen to for long periods of time without becoming irritated. Your friends are obnoxious and naïve if they call you senile for enjoying such beautiful music. And there is nothing wrong with

It is quite alright, although the honor is all mine. I can understand why people consider you friendly, and I am pleased to hear I am able to make you happy. Until we talk again.

**BitterSweetLiar**

**Hello again L. Thank you for answering my previous questions. I feel slightly guilty writing more questions as you already have loads of others to answer. But I am very curious and one day my curiosity will lead me to no good. Anyway.**

a)What is your biggest fear?

b)Returning to the topic of favorite music. I also love classical music.  
(Especially Beethoven's 5th symphony. My weakness:)) Do you have a composer you really like? Any particular pieces that you would recommend me to listen to?

**c)I agree. Roses are beautiful flowers with a lovely scent. Though I prefer lilies. Do you have anything else you are really attached to apart from sweets? I am really attached to green tea. I have no idea why.**

Best Regards, BitterSweetLiar. P.S. (Да,я оченъ хорошо  
говорю по Русски. До скорого:))

Привет BitterSweetLiar, how interesting to hear you speak Russian. It is most captivating language, yes?

Please do not feel guilty; it is my purpose to answer your questions, after all. And I consider curiosity a virtue.

My biggest fear? It is losing. That is why even I was a little apprehensive about the Kira case, since there was a 40% I would lose to this criminal.

Beethoven's 5th symphony is a wonderful and dramatic piece; you have good taste to enjoy that composition. I quite enjoy Moonlight Sonata, if you have not already listened to it I highly recommend doing so.

How… pleasant to hear you agree. Why do you prefer lilies? I quite enjoy black coffee (With abundant amounts of sugar, of course, but that is to be expected from me).

До свидания BitterSweetLiar. But a quick question for you, if that is okay. Are you native Russian, or simply able to communicate in Russian? I am curious.

…

Bloody hell, this came up as _12 pages_ on word. L's really got his work cut out. But then again, this is my most popular story… I know I say this every chapter, but muchas gracias!

And Happy New Year!


	8. 7

Sorry this took a little longer than usual; due to my profound lack of internet it's been difficult to get hold of the questions. So thanks!

…

**InTheLight1396**

**cringes- Sorry about your percentage raise, Jenna. You should know by now how L is if you're that big a fangirl.******

Speaking of fangirls, how do you feel about them, L? Some of them can get quite... excited. (For instance, if I saw Willy Wonka walking down the street I'd pass out XD)****

Favorite ice cream?****

What's the latest thing you've read today, besides the questions everyone is sending you?

You were raised in England, right? Did you ever see the Queen?

Happy new year to you and Jenna! :D

Salutations, InTheLight 1396.

(**Jenna:** Yeah I guess… I'm not as smart as L though, so I feel anything I say makes him raise my percentages. Oh well, I will learn from my mistakes!)

Hmm… modest and polite fan-girls are normally a pleasure to converse with, whereas hyperactive obsessed fan-girls are not. My opinions vary due to the character of the person in question.

Strawberry with chocolate sauce. I consume that particular ice-cream on a regular basis.

I have most recently read the evidence concerning a serial rapist. I have already discovered his identity with the information acquired, and will be able to apprehend him within the hour.

I am not supposed to reveal such information, but I have met the queen over computer. For obvious reasons, my face was hidden.

Thank you Miss InTheLight1396, and the same to you.

**Charlett**

**Sorry for reviewing again -sighs- I really need to get a life**

Okay, on with the questions

1) What is the most annoying nickname you have ever gotten by a fangirl, and no, Panda does not count :P

2) If you were forced to be locked in a room with 2 idiots for the rest of  
your life *Cough*Misa*Cough*Light*Cough*, What would you do?****

3) When was the last time you had a random outburst of some sort?

I know, most of the questions are a bit uninteresting, but OH WELL! (:

Bai Bai -Gives a hug and a lollypop- :3

Hola, Charlett.

Do not feel you are lacking a life for reviewing more than once. In fact, I feel honored that you would return here.

I do not get 'annoyed' buy nicknames, since I rarely feel anger, but I recall one fan-girl _repeatedly_ calling me 'Panda-Pops'. It got the point where I had Watari torture her.

I would most likely find a way to contact someone and escape the room. If not I would try and knock them unconscious to preserve my sanity.

I rarely experience outbursts at random… I believe the closest thing to an outburst would be after hearing the Second Kira's tape. It was most distressing- at the time- to hear that Shinigamis may actually exist.

Goodbye, and thank you. *accepts lollypop*

**BeyondBeleif13**

**No, I'm still not sure but I am in the generation after Mello and Near. I am not a member of the task force! And, btw incase you didn't pick it up, I'm FEMALE and definitely NOT Misa! I am too intellegent to be.**

You know bloody well what that feather is! It's a phoenix down, not something from a Shinigami! How come you always apply stuff to Light or Shinigami?

What would the computer screen be of use when I already know what you look like? Have you thought of that, L? Plus, you just gave me a hug so I'm 100% sure what you look like, despite your mask, but I already know and seeing you, even with the mask, has confirmed you are indeed L.

I DON'T HAVE SHINIGAMI EYES! Clearly I depicted the marble was blue, glowing, and, well, a marble. Shinigami eyes are typically red. Sure, ASK ME QUESTIONS. I'm 91% ready for every question you have for me.

I was pretty sure it was royal blue, you looked good in it, too. It  
compliments your hair.

I am sorry that my knowledge of you is unsettling and probally increased my chances of being Kira, but I, however, am not worried about it since I am not Kira, nor on Kira's side at all. If I WAS Kira, why would I bring you back to life?

I believe I am on the winning side of this argument :) it's alright, I still  
have total and complete support to you.

Have you ever read any fiction books out of entertainment or interest?

What would be your favorite flower? I have noticed in the rooms you have been staying in almost always have a vase. Now that I recall, there were white flowers in them.

I hope I haven't caused you too much unease, L. You have my permission to ask me questions and interrogate me.

Would protect you with my life,

~Manx

Hello, Miss Manx.

I see… if it puts you at ease I will have Watari find out the generation you are from. I know very well that you are female, but I must consider all possibilities. Since we are dealing with Shinigami and a super-natural notebook, some sort of extraterrestrial disguise is not out of the question.

I must always try and relate anything remotely out of the ordinary to the Kira case. I cannot take any chances, since it may lead to my death. Being so intelligent, I would've thought you'd understand.

But how are you able to confirm my identity while I am wearing a mask? Unless you somehow possess X-ray vision, it might've been one of my agents wearing a very well placed wig, and since the face is covered you would know no different. I can confirm it was indeed me, but you must take all possibilities into consideration if you hope to be a good detective.

There is no solid evidence stating shinigami eyes as red. After all, Rem's eyes were yellow, and taking in all options there is nothing objecting to the color blue.

I believe I should thank you for the compliment. I will consider wearing royal blue on my next under-cover assignment.

I will accept your apologies, and indeed your percentages have risen, but this does not necessarily mean you are a suspect. However, I would like to place surveillance in your room, just to be thorough. Many people have claimed to have brought me back from the dead, but it is strange because I am not within the realm of the living. I am simply in the second world. The second world is a strange place that one day I will describe in more detail.

I beg to differ, I am L. I do not lose. But my gratitude for your support.

Hmm, the only fiction books I tend to read are those of Charles Dickens. Apart from that, no.

My favorite flower is the rose. The flowers there are simply the ones placed there by the hotel… but how would you know the rooms I stayed in unless you were following me? That is strange considering you are a member of Wammy's House. All the more reason for surveillance, I believe.

I see. Although my levels of uneasiness have risen by 2%, I believe you are no large threat. Your cooperation is much obliged.

Farewell, Manx.

**Lydia Nheeres**

**Hello L. My name is Lydia. I would like to ask you a question if you don't  
mind. Were you in fact lying when you said that Light-kun was your first ever friend? Thank you for reading and answering**.

**-Lydia**

Good day, Lydia. I am hoping that name is in fact an alias; I would not want to put your life under threat by posting this question.

The answer to your inquiry is both yes and no. Yes, as in he was the first person I had encountered that was able to match my intelligence. No, as in I was fairly certain at that point he was Kira.

**Mello13**

**M:HI! I'm going to be the only one asking a question because T, and H are  
failing at solving this riddle.**

T:*Bashes head againest wall* SHUT UP!

H:*Glares at screen* I hate this.

M:Anyway here is the riddle.****

- In a street there are five houses, painted five different colors.

- In each house lives a person of different nationality.

- These five homeowners each drink a different kind of beverage, smoke  
different brand of cigar and keep a different pet.

Einstein's riddle is: Who owns the fish?

Necessary clues:

1. The British man lives in a red house.****

2. The Swedish man keeps dogs as pets.****

3. The Danish man drinks tea.****

4. The Green house is next to, and on the left of the White house.****

5. The owner of the Green house drinks coffee.****

6. The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds.****

7. The owner of the Yellow house smokes Dunhill.****

8. The man living in the center house drinks milk.****

9. The Norwegian lives in the first house.****

10. The man who smokes Blends lives next to the one who keeps cats.****

11. The man who keeps horses lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill.****

12. The man who smokes Blue Master drinks beer.****

13. The German smokes Prince.****

14. The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.

15. The Blends smoker lives next to the one who drinks water.

M:Try and guess it. I got it on my first try, and I only guessed.

Einstein's riddle. How intriguing of you to be looking at such a thing.

By process of elimination I am certain it is the German -in the Green House- that owns the fish. Am I correct?

Thank you for this question, M, T and H.

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

***sigh* Fine.**

Both of us are full shinigami, but for some reason we look human. I prefer to call myself a hybrid, because frankly, life is boring.

I am not kira. That my friend is Light-bulb Imagay. Not me, Ella- talking of you, I'm gonna have to kick you- not... *sigh* forget it.

Oh? I have no clue actully... I just know she was called MiSORY.

Shade is dark though? ?

Ahhhhhhhh... To much effort... I've had enough of my diabetes already.

Sure. *hisses and attacks a picture of Matsuda, ripping it to shreds and  
burning the remains, stomp on the ashes, and bury it just to dance on the  
grave* KYAHAHAHaHAHA!

Now where's the REAL thing? I fancy some blood!

*sigh* I'm not THAT interesting.

Hmm, humanoid Shinigamis? I never knew such things existed, thank you for the information.

I know that Yagami was Kira, but I must also consider the possibilities of other Kiras. Please understand this is for the safety of the world.

I see. If I find the time I will research the name MiSORY for you.

Not always.

I see, I have the knowledge that scientists are on the verge of a breakthrough cure for diabetes. But since Shinigamis have no internal organs, or blood for that matter, however did you get diabetes? I wonder if it is because you are humanoid…

Do you feel content now? I now feel 10%... no, 11% happier reading about the destruction of Matsuda's photograph.

Unfortunately I cannot let you tear the real Matsuda apart, for even I have morals. But feel free to torture him, that is acceptable.

Oh, but you are. Take it as a compliment, Miss Shinigami.

**the midnightline**

**Hello again. I failed quite epicly last time. Be merciful, because I am  
writing this on my phone. 1:If you had to ride a magical light yagami llama or magical misa horse to the moon, who would you choose and why? 2: if yourface had to be stuck in a dramatic way for the rest of your not that long lifewhat would it be? (no extreme indiffrence) 3: Misa vs. takada in a cat fight!who wins and how? That is all, Matt (natalie) Reed.**

你好, The Midnightline.

You have received my mercy. We must all make mistakes time to time, or we shall never learn.

I would most likely mount the 'Magical Light Yagami Llama'. At least I would be able to have a somewhat intellectual conversation with it, and there is also a 5% chance I could extract some evidence towards his identity of Kira (**Jenna:** Just incase anyone cares, this question made me laugh so much for some reason **L:** No one cares, please leave. **Jenna:** Pfft, your words no longer wound me).

A dramatic manner? Most likely the facial expression I adorned when I picked up the notebook for the first time. It could possibly be useful for unnerving the enemy.

Most likely Misa. Takada may be intelligent, but she is intelligent merely because she is studious. Misa has the Shinigami eyes and an entire notebook, whereas Takada possesses none of these things. Therefore if Takada made a wrong move, even if she used an alias she would be killed.

Thank you for your inquiries.

**thanks for the answers...its eii again.**

a) first of all, i`m not kira. i took the cake as my own energy source so i  
could stay awake as i tried tto solve the kira case...

b) who do you like more? near or mello? and why?

c) do you ever read fanfictions of yourself? any thoughts on the lightxL ones?

d) what strange things did you do as a 17 year old?

e) do you enjoy kicking light in the face?

Greetings to you Eii.

I must consider all possibilities Miss Eii. Attempting to solve the Kira case by yourself? How interesting. How is it coming along?

I'm afraid this is a question I cannot answer fully. I like both potential successors for different reasons, and therefore it is hard to distinguish who I prefer. I hope you understand.

I have read few fanfictions about me, and I have only read one fanfiction regarding a Light and L pairing. Personally I find the idea of loving a serial killer disgusting.

Hmm… *Smiles* I don't think that would be appropriate to post, or Jenna will have to raise the rating.

I will be honest; I did receive some satisfaction when I heard my foot connecting with his face.

And Lii must not be afraid. He is a fool with a God complex, and if you are concerned about him I can assure you no harm will be brought to you while I am within the vicinity.

**S**

**Kon'nichiwa, L-san. I thought I'd firstly inform you that you have my full  
admiration as a ro-model for me. You're definetly someone to aspire to. :) So,I was wondering...Do you ever become lonely? I mean, I know you have Watari and taskforce workers, but have you ever wanted to confide in someone? I read your favourite flower is a rose...Could that be you subconciously yearning for love? However a rose does die...*Goes deep in thought* Well that's all for now. Good Luck in the future, L-san. - S - p.s: Cookies are awesome. Wouldn't you agree? Especially with strawberries and cream...*runs to sweet shop.* I could be a while... Ja ne!**

Kon'nichiwa, S. What a simple and effective alias, are you perhaps a member of the Wammy's Orphanage? And how wonderful to know you aspire to me. However, I would not recommend it. I would aspire to my _title_, but never to me as a person.

Hmm… *Pushes thumb to lips* I am used to being alone, so not particularly. I prefer to work alone; it means less people are hurt.

Perhaps I am… but then again, I cannot be sure of what I subconsciously yearn for.

Indeed, I agree. They are most delectable. The sweet shop? I see, please return, and purchase me something too.

Until we cross paths again, S.

**Hm. Probably. Will you?**

Well JJ, I doubt you will even be able to- oh sh*t you're home.

It's invader because of a TV show. Invader Zim. My name is not Zim, but I used my alias. JJ pointed out that my initials spelt DDR though...

JJ goes NUTS when her hormones jump around. She starts throwing stuff, last time it was a cake! What a WASTE!

No, I meant... Well yes, but I typed wrong. I also wanted to know why you called JJ that.****

Yay!

Aw.

Invader Ella, signing off.

DDR

Invader Ella, be careful of your sister. There is a 45% chance she is dangerous while angered.

Invader Zim? I believe I have heard that name somewhere before… I may research it at a later date.

Throwing cake is indeed a waste, you must help your sibling keep her hormones in check.

I suggested the possibility simply because of the laugh. It was much like BB's.

Goodbye for now, Miss Invader Ella.

**Miss Hacky**

**Hello L,**

I'm Miss Hacky, for some reason people call me Haruka though, can't imagine why considering I'm English but oh well... oh right the questions...

1) Do you mind if I move to Wammy's? I hate my current orphanage! No one there is as clever as me and it is very irritating, and please I wont let anyone down...I'll prove it! I moved up a couple of years in school and get A*(A+). How did you deal with no parents? I don't think I'm dealing with it very well...

2) Everyone says you know everything, but you can't know everything because it's thoroughly impossible to know everything and the more intellegent you are the more you know it's true...sorry, that was rude...I only have basic social skills.

3) Is your favourite food strawberries? Mine is strawberries! I made a rather large cake...but I ate it all so I'm really really sorry! Here have this, *hand L a big pile of strawberries and cookies.*

4) How many marshmallows can you fit in your mouth? My record is 50+!

5) How good is Matt at Mario Kart? I bet I could beat him! I'm amazing at it!

6) Please be my friend? Most of my friends are complete idiots...

Sorry I had a lot of questions and I hope I didn't use up to much of your  
time...I would give you a bear hug right now but I'm a bit self-conscience and don't like being touched without permission, that and I know you don't like being touched.

Witam, Miss Hacky.

Hakura? How interesting, considering your nationality. No matter, I will answer your questions.

Hmm… unfortunately you cannot move in so simply, but if you pass the entry tests without any difficulties I will have Rodger prepare the relevant forms. However, judging by the things you have told me, if you are not lying that should be no problem. I tend to forget I ever had parents. They are such a distant memory now. I assure you that in Wammy's the bereavement counselling there is of top quality- this should give you more reason to try harder (**Jenna:** If it's any consolation, I recently lost my Nanny Rose to Motor Neurosis disease- I was extremely close to her and sometimes my other family members can't accept the fact I like to deal with things on my own. Losing a loved one is horrible, isn't it? **L:** Indeed).

I thoroughly agree with your statement. In a way, knowing you will never have absolute knowledge makes you more intelligent.

I do not have a particular food I favour, but strawberries are one of the foods I consume on a regular basis. Thank you for the food, once assessing for poison I will eat them with pleasure.

I have never tried placing numerous marshmallows in my mouth, but there is a 65% percent chance I would be able to fit 70+ in my mouth, if placed strategically.

Although I have only talked to Matt via computer, Mello tells me he is a master at any games he plays. I would find it interesting to watch the both of you compete on my video feed *crouches*.

I cannot make friends simply by request; you must earn my trust to become my acquaintance. I assume you understand I have low social skills, so bonding with others takes time for someone like myself.

Not at all, I have a lot of time on my hands considering there are no interesting cases to solve as of late. And I understand, I would rather not receive the hug of a bear, it sounds somewhat uncomfortable.

**BitterSweetLiar.**

**Greetings L.******

You have asked me if I am a native Russian speaker, or if I just enjoy this language. To be honest,I am a native Russian. I enjoy learning different languages. It comes really useful in the future. My most fluent languages are English and Russian. I am also capable of speaking French and Greek. Russian is beautiful, but I also enjoy English a lot. I've been learning it since the age of 3. I ghuess I got carried away. Sorry for boring you with my talk! I beeter get on with the questions:

a)If you fear losing, then it was very courageous of you to work on the Kira case. If there is anything I fear, then it would be betrayal. I wanted to ask you- how did you feel when Misa kissed you? Surely you did not enjoy it as judging by previous reviews you don't like Amane much.

b)Yes, I have listened to Moonlight Sonata before. It is a very calm, dreamy helps me think. Do you play any musical instruments? I am thinking of starting to learn how to play on a flute.

c)Why do I like lilies? Because they are very similar to me. They look soft  
and fragile, but they also have a strong, overpowering fragrance. ( Half of my family is allergic to them except for me) What traits do you like in a person the most?

Only the best regards, BitterSweetLiar. жду ответа:)))

Приветствия BitterSweetLiar.

Native Russian? How wonderful. And I agree, I would not be a good detective if I could not communicate with the people of the world. Greek and French are also beautiful sounding languages in my opinion, you have good taste to chose such dialects. You have not bored me at all, I find it most interesting to hear about the people that ask me questions.

Betrayal did not bother too much in the end, as by the time Light had betrayed me I had already predicted it. However, it is a reasonable thing to fear. And to be honest, I did not feel anything when Amane kissed me, I simply reacted for the sake of it.

Indeed, it is dreamy. I find it useful if it is playing in the background while I try to sleep. And yes, I do. During my free time I have learnt a variety of different instruments, including the piano, guitar, cello and trombone (A strange choice, but it was most enjoyable to learn. **Jenna:** I USED TO PLAY THE FLUTE, IT WAS REALLY GOOD, I RECOMMEND IT! L: You are beginning to wear my patience thin, Miss Rainbow. Jenna: He used my surname; I think I'm in trouble…).

I see- an intriguing comparison. Watari is allergic to lilies. In a person I find tenacity, a strong sense of justice, and intelligence good traits to possess. What about yourself?

The same to you, BitterSweetLiar. Спасибо и до свидания.

…

Whew, that was fun. And please note my surname is ACTUALLY Rainbow. It's so embarrassing -_-

**L:** It makes you sound like some sort of mythical creature. A unicorn perhaps?

**Jenna:** *Twitches* Okay, now you're just trying to piss me off.

**L:** I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Unicorn.

**Jenna:** *Shotgun*


	9. 8

**Jenna:** … Alright everyone, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't done 'Just Ask L!' for a bit, and it's basically because it's been so much more popular than I thought, and with all my important exams coming up I just haven't had the time nor the right mind-set to post anything. Please forgive me?

**L:** In layman's terms, Miss Rainbow has just been dilatory.

**Jenna:** Like you'd understand, you were probably doing GCSE's when you were 3. That aside, let's go onto the questions!

…

**Mello13**

**H, T:*Both scream and hit head againest wall* We were so wrong.**

M:Yea they were. L, you got it right! I'm going to give you two riddles!

T:What do you think of Matt?

H:Who is more annoying, Matsuda, or Misa?****

M:Here are the riddles.

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

A farmer was going to town with a fox, a goose and a sack of corn. When he came to a stream, he had to cross in a tiny boat, and could only take across one thing at a time. However, if he left the fox alone with the goose, the fox would eat the goose, and if he left the goose alone with the corn, the goose would eat the corn. How does he get them all safely over the stream?

Greetings again, M, H and T.

M: That is good. But I knew all along I was correct. Now, to solve your riddles:

The word is 'Startling'.

Remove the letter 'l' and the word becomes 'starting'

Remove 't' and the words becomes 'staring'

Remove 'a' to make the word 'string'

Remove 'r' and the word becomes 'sting'

Remove 't' and 'sing' is created.

Removing the letter 'g' creates 'sin'

After removing 's' you are left with 'in'

And finally, removing 'n' means you are left with the word 'I'.

The farmer would firstly bring the goose across the river, and return to the other side. After doing this he would bring the fox across, but remove the goose from the other piece of land and take it back. After the returning trip with goose in hand, he takes the corn to the desired side of the river and leaves the goose. The farmer would then come back alone to escort the goose.

These are correct, I assume?

T: I have never met Matt in person, but communicating with him via computer, I have developed a sense of respect due to his high intelligence and level-headed response to situations. However, he lacks motivation and drive, which somewhat irritates me, since the boy shows such potential.

H: Despite the two being very irksome, I must digress that Misa is 50% more likely to be the most vexatious. This is only because Matsuda shows some level of talent, whereas Amane shows none.

Adios until next time.

**Shinigami**

**Ah, hello L. I don't suppose you meant to, but I must point out that you  
skipped me. -smiles- Do not worry about it. I understand you have a plethora of reviews to attend to, so it's understandable. You can just answer my last review in your next chapter****.**

**Jenna:** Urm… I'm really sorry but looking through your inbox I can't find your review… AH GOD I'M SO DISORGANIZED PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO IT'S JUST THAT I MIGHT'VE ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT BECAUSE MY INBOX IS ALWAYS SO FULL AND OH MY GOODNESS THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE *Sits in emo corner*

**L:** I see, it appears that Miss Rainbow cannot locate your review. Is there any way that you could re-send your email so I can answer it accordingly? I'm very apologetic as to this situation. Perhaps compensation is at hand?

Oh, and Jenna, the probability of you being Matsuda has risen by 45%. Only he could do something so moronic.

Jenna: Whatever, L. But seriously, I'm real sorry Shinigami-sama.

**joy2theworlddannyphantom**

**Well, neither did anyone else, until me and my sister were born. We don't  
count our brother because... of... reasons.**

I do understand, what am I! A F*CKING THREE YEAR OLD!

Thanks... I never met my 'mother'. I say that because I don't even KNOW if she's my mother. I just... think it... no, not think it... feel it sounds  
stupid... I don't know.

Eh? *utterly confused*

I know, something about cells and a virus, or something...

I... don't know... I seem to have human traits, so I guess I'm human looking inside too. (Cept for the wings)

Mmmmmyeah... not allot, but I feel a little better...

Awwww... DX

*flies off*

Your brother?... It seems to be a sore subject so I will not pressure you for any information on the matter.

I am aware of that, but I must warn you and others anyway, since some have jumped to the conclusion I am being impolite.

Although I cannot emphasize with what you are feeling, I will use all my resources to assist discovering the identity of your mother.

Shade is not always dark.

Indeed, once I acquire the cure I will send it to you via whatever means.

I see, does this mean you are required to eat just like any other human?

That's good. Even if you feel a little more convivial, it is progress.

My apologies, Miss Joy.

Sayonara.

**BitterSweetLiar**

**Good Evening L.**

Is it like the 4th time I am reviewing? I found out a lot about you L, and yet I still have a few questions! I can't help it. I just love finding out new  
things. By the way I heard you like strawberry ice cream? I brought you some * hands an ice cream cone with two scoops of strawberry ice cream and chocolate sauce* Uh..It melted a little bit, but it still tastes good. It's not poisonous, I hope you can trust me on that. So question time!

a)Do you believe in miracles?

b)(Thank you Jenna:) I started practising to play on the flute and I really  
enjoy it)I know that you have male succesors like Mello, Near, Matt etc. but do you have any female succesors?

c)I love it when a person has a good sense of humour, and a kind heart. Lately I have caught myself on getting irriatated if a person over-reacts about something. Do that irriatate you too?

Best wishes, BitterSweetLiar

I hope you haven't learnt too much about me, or that could be dangerous… No matter, hopefully the only things people have learned about me are pieces of information that are trivial. And Спасибо, Miss BitterSweetLiar *Hands to Watari*, please store this in the refrigerator for later (**Jenna:** HAHAHA! That rhymes! **L:** That doesn't particularly matter **Jenna:** YOU'RE A POET AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT **L: **…).

No, I believe everything has a cause, and everything must be achieved. But perhaps that is just me.

(**Jenna:** That's okay! I hope you have fun playing!). Firstly, Matt is not actually one of my potential successors. He is simply third, that is all. But in answer to your question, I have never had a female successor that I am aware of *Rubs toes together* interesting…

Indeed, it does. Misa Amane overreacted a lot in certain situations, and it aggravated me to no end. Of course, I never expressed my anger directly.

Until next time, BitterSweetLiar.

**Lydia E. Nheers**

**Yes this name is a pseudonym of mine, one of many. Thank you for answering my question, and I hope you don't mind if I pose two more.******

**How many languages do you speak? And how did you learn them?******

**Thank you.******

**-Lydia**

Hello Miss Nheers, and thank you for returning here and asking more questions.

Although I cannot recall how many languages I know from the top of my head, I keep a database on the subject and will have Watari find out at a later date. However, I can answer the method I used for learning for said languages. I will usually start of my memorizing the basic verb structure, and then after informing myself of irregular patterns within the verbs, I will teach myself the main vocabulary I need to converse with that country's Police Force.

You are welcome, Miss Nheers, please return whenever it is convenient for you.

**Lii and Eii.**

**aah. it`s eii. i`m attempting to solve it alone, because lii refuses to discuss the matter.******

**anyway, questions. ahem.******

**a) are you kira? i think you are. after all, "i must consider all possibilities." i will look into this... *sets up hidden cameras*******

**b) What if matsuda told you he was kira? what would you do?******

**c) Pick one: cake or solving the kira case.******

**d) If i told you i solved the kira case, what would you do?******

**d) Who are your friends? can i be your friend?**

Good day to you, Eii.

I understand your reasoning, for I think the same way myself. However, hidden cameras will be impossible since my location is unknown, and you would not find anything to be suspicious of even if you did find a way to monitor my actions.

I would look into it to a degree, since there is the possibility his stupidity could be a guise, but I would highly doubt it.

Solving the Kira case. Cake is accessible at any time. Brining a mass murderer to justice is not.

I would ask for proof. But not before I had gained your trust, since you could come to the assumption that I am only asking for proof because I was Kira myself.

I do not have any friends. Surely it is dangerous to be my friend, if you are looking into the possibility of me being Kira?

Good luck with your individual detective work, Miss Eii.

**Doko ni mo doko karatomo naku**

**Hello L (my username is like really long so just call me doko-doko) i think you're really awesome! But i also think Light is a very cool guy...(most people hate him) on with the questions! A) okay this is random but can you lick your own arm-pit? (my little brother asked me this today o.o) B)did it bother you when misa called you a pervert? C) what are your thoughts on the band August Burns Red? (me and seth own them! not really...lol) D) do you like hellokitty? E) did you think the way misa dressed was cute? F) do you likr house music or techno?******

**Thats all for now ^_^ bye *kisses cheek 0/0* P.S. send my love to the dance floor -doko-doko...**

Hello, Miss Doko-Doko.

Much obliged, and I will respect your opinion even though Light is Kira.

I have never, and would never, try such a trivial thing (**Jenna:** He probably has tried it, he's just too embarrassed to admit it O/O).

I was a little taken aback, but then I came to terms with her feeble reasoning quickly enough.

After briefly listening to them, they are too heavy for my taste. However, Jenna seems to like them *Swivels on chair to watch Jenna head-banging in a corner*

Hellokitty? Ah, the Japanese cat like creature? My opinion on the matter is neutral since I have only heard about it. But I will look further into this cat in my free time.

Personally I thought the way Misa dressed was… How do the youth put it… 'Whorish'?

I am more into classical music to be fair, but if I had to choose between the two genres it would be house.

*Touches cheek* Thank you for this display of affection, but please gain my trust before pulling such an act, it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. Au revoir, Doko-Doko!

**Invader Ella**

***walks in covered in bandages* ...45. FORTY. FIVE. FORTY F*CKING FIVE? MORE LIKE ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY! THAT F*CKING HURT JAY!******

**It's a cartoon. The one thing both me and J like. That and Dane Cook.******

**I don't even know how we HAVE hormones! Aren't we supposed to be... half decomposed or- or SOMETHING!******

**DDR is stupid. Dani is stupid. Delia is stupid! *pout* Why do you have an awesome name Lawli-pop?******

**I don't even know who he was until last chapter...******

**Myeah... whatever. JJ is being a b*tch again- WAIT! NOT THAT CAKE! AHHHHH!******

**Ella signing off- DON'T TOUCH THOSE COOKIES J!**

I will raise the percentage to 80%. That is extremely high in proportion to the percentages I normally give.

After looking into it I indeed found out it was a cartoon. Of American origin, and according to websites I have seen, there are 47 episodes, perhaps more due to the unreliability of the World Wide Web.

Unfortunately I cannot give a structured answer to that query since Shinigamis are not my strongest subject.

My name is 'awesome'? Well, to give a proper response it was simply what my parents named me. And please do not call me 'Lawli-pop', refer to me as 'L' or 'Ryuuzaki'.

Goodbye Miss Ella, good luck defending your confectionaries.

**TheEpiDrummer**

**o-omg...*feels your hair* :O I-its not like I thought it would be...its more soft, like a cats...******

**how long do you spend on it? *pets* CB okay sorry...*stops*******

**I would have want to punch Light if I was chained to him...oh my gosh, he is such a preppy boy...******

**Why are you so scared of shinigami?******

**What would you do if you had the death note and you had to be a kira?******

**Do you like swimming? CB******

**have you ever eaten any non-sweet foods?******

**Have you ever gotten a stomachache?******

**Were you sad when your parents died?******

**would you consider yourself emo at times?******

**Why dont you have any other friends beides light?******

**Im gonna teach you how to play the drums. C: *gives drumsticks***

Sveiki, TheEpiDrummer.

I will assume that is a compliment, so thank you. The only time I spend on my hair is the time used when I wash myself, I am not so vain that I would spend hours using hair products, unlike _others_ (**Jenna:** *Cough* LIGHT *Cough*).

And I am not scared of Shinigami as such, but the reason I overreacted was because if they really did exist, the entire case would be solved, but to do so I would have to upturn everything I believed about the supernatural.

I would rather kill myself than become that abominable sociopath.

Swimming? No, I do not really like sports of any kind.

I have eaten some greenery before, but that was only because Watari forced me to do so. I despise savoury food.

I have had problems with abdominal region before, but this probably because of the fact I travel round the World so much, and the bacteria are slightly different with each terrain I visit to solve a case (therefore my body is not immune to it).

I cannot remember my reaction to the death of my parents, but I can assume I was devastated, as any child would be.

'Emo'? I'm not quite sure what this term means… (**Jenna: **It's a stereotype L, it basically means you're a… Never mind, sorry EpiDrummer, L isn't too good with things like this).

Light was never really my friend, he was simply someone I could commune with since we both had a high level of intelligence. But in response to your main question, I do not have friends because it would be more difficult to hide my identity, and I find it challenging to socialize.

*Holds drums with thumb and fore-finger* … Hmm, please could we continue this in my free time? Although I find the drums interesting, learning them will not benefit justice.

Ardievas!

**themidnightline**

**Hello, L. All I have to say before the questions is, good chioce with the magical light llama. Let's move on, yes? 1: That Teru Mikami sandwhich is eating your shortcake across the room.(He is a ham sandwhich, so beware!) Watari is tied up in the broom closet, and matsuda is singing Disney music*shudders*. You are also presently duct taped to the celing. useing on a ferbie, how do you escape? 2: The misa unicorn is coming! escape!**

(**Jenna:** Before we go onto the questions, I just want to thank you for these frankly hilarious questions. SRSLY BRO).

Hello again themidnightline, and it is excellent to see you have reviewed again.

I would use the Furby's talking action to gnaw through the duct tape, swiftly kick Matsuda into the broom closet to release Watari, and destroy the Mikami Sandwich by throwing it into the mouth of the Misa Horse. To then escape from the Misa Horse I would reacquire the Furby and throw it at her skull.

I hope that was a satisfactory escape plan, themidnightline.

**thesinofawesomeness**

**jenna dont shoot L:o :o do you hate my BB:( look like a panda near looks like a sheep(hugs) what do you thing mello looks like:) :(i ate all my candy sawwyD:**

Good day to you, thesinofawesomeness. I believe this is the first time we have conversed?

(**Jenna:** Don't worry good Madame, I would never shoot L, at the end of the day I'm still a fangirl! **L: **A rather moronic one at that. **Jenna: **I still have the gun under my bed, you know).

I do not hate Beyond Birthday, I just didn't approve of his actions.

I really do not understand why people relate me to such a creature, I look nothing like that mammal. And if you are asking the animal I believe Mello resembles? Hmm… perhaps a lion? I'm not too certain.

And I will forgive you; I have plenty of confectionaries in my own abode.

**XxYourDeadAsMuchAsIAmxX**

**H-Hi! I'm Loneliness,******

**I just have one question: Do you think I'm a curse? I have been called that many times...**

Salut, Loneliness. Why do you have an alias like that? It seems rather derogatory to your character.

And judging by the way you have acted so far, I believe you just have low self confidence. However, I do not know enough about you to give a proper evaluation.

Feel free to return with your questions, Loneliness.

**Sara**

**Hello L.******

**If Matt and Mello stole all of your clothing while you were in a shower what would you do?******

**And if you saw Mello punching Near in the face infront of you for like 1000000 times, and he refused to stop despite your protest, what would you do?**

Hello, Sara.

I would simply call out to Watari to get me some new items of clothing, and accordingly scold the two boys once my clothing had be acquired.

I would first tell him that if he continued I would not even consider him as my successor, and if that did not make him cease to punch Near I would resort to physical action, such as a swift kick to the face.

Thank you for your queries.

Bonjour, L. Comment tallez-vous? I must apologize. I find the French language to be rather enticing. C:

Now then, I would like to start off by saying that you are a man worthy only of respect and admiration. Your death was the most tragic occurrence in the history of fiction. It left me heartbroken and numb. I felt as if I had died alongside you. That, is until I began to ponder your view upon your death. Surely you woud not wish for the sadness of others at your behest; you would hope that those who followed you could find solace within themselves, and realize the truth: L is justice, and justice never dies. *grins* Now then, I have some questions for you. *hands over a cookie cake* This might take a while.

**Kirari13**

**1) Have you ever been romantically involved with someone? If not, have you ever had a deep admiration for someone? *blushes* Sort of like my respect for you...******

**2) If you were playing Russian Roulette with an idiot, the second Kira (who is also an idiot), and Kira himself, who would you choose to shoot?******

**3) What is your opinion on the infamous "Rain Scene" in episode 25?******

**4) Pertaining to the previous question, why did you act so gracious toward Light if you knew you would die by his hand?******

**5) Do you think you could have been friends with Light if the two of you had met under different circumstances, perhaps in a different life?******

**6) If you could be any historical figure other than yourself, who would you be and why?******

**7) Do you remember much from your childhood?******

**8) I sincerely hope this isn't offensive, but do you bathe regularly?******

**9) How many hours of sleep do you get on average each week?******

**10) What are you thinking now?******

**11) Do you have any words of wisdom for a fellow law inforcement enthusiast?******

**12) If you HAD to be romantically involved with Light Yagami, which position would you evision yourself in? In other words, would you be the seme or the uke?******

**13) If you had found the Death Note instead of Light, what would you do with it?******

**14) Were Misa and Matsuda helpful to you at any point during the investigation?******

**15) Extremely random, but would you ever consider running a dating service?******

**16) Has the great detective L ever been embarrassed by something? If so, then what was it?******

**17) You have a lovely singing voice. Are you a fan of musicals and/or operas?******

**18) If you could have any super power (other than the power of ultimate adorability), which would you choose, and why?******

**19) What were you doing in the movie theater deleted scene before Light walked in? *perverted chuckle*******

**20) Are you germaphobic?******

**21) If given the opportunity, would you invite Light or Matsuda to your funeral? Light (being Kira), would probably come anyway, but I was just wondering.******

**22) *smirks* What is Jenna-san's opinion on yaoi?******

**23) *blushes* C-could I please shake your hand?******

**I will return with plenty more questions, and I look forward to your responses. Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me, L-sama. It is greatly appreciated.******

**Ja, L******

**With love, The Raven**

Ah, salut. Oui, ça va, e toi? Parlez-vous Français?

I have never been romantically involved with anyone as such, but if I ever had to be infatuated with another woman, it would be Naomi Misora due to the respect I gained for her during the BB Los Angeles Case. You have a deep respect for me? Why thank you.

I would never resort to shooting anyone, but if it was truly unavoidable I would shoot the First Kira. Although I want to bring him to justice, his crimes compared the Second Kira and the idiot (Assuming he is Matsuda, for instance.) are truly profound.

I can understand why some viewers may see it as yaoi, but it was in fact a biblical reference to Jesus washing Judas' feet, as far as I am aware.

I did not do it to make him change his mind, or to make him feel guilty. I did it because I wanted to show him I knew he was going to betray me. Light- despite his flaws- is very intelligent and should have been able to pick up on the biblical reference I mentioned in question 3.

I believe we could have. We were both on the same intellectual level, and if he was not Kira he would have been a valuable member of the Task Force.

I would most likely have been Martin Luther King. Perhaps you see this as a strange choice considering he was assassinated, but he was rather influential and was a truly brilliant speaker.

Generally, I choose not to remember, and I cannot disclose anything I may have memory of since you may use it as a means to find out my true identity.

It is a simple question, and since I do bathe on a regular basis I do not find it offensive at all.

I have on average 12 hours per week, gaining 2 hours each night.

I am currently thinking of how to word this question.

As cliché as this may sound, follow your ambitions. Dreams are never achieved by doing no work, and I for one, despite my intelligence, had to work long and hard to gain my current Super-Detective status.

I would not picture myself in either position. I would never picture myself with such a man. Sorry to disappoint you.

Due to my curiosity I would test it once or twice on convicted criminals, but I would then either burn it or put it behind lock and key. I know for a fact committing crime is not a way to stop it.

At a couple of points, such as Matsuda and the Yotsuba group (Although I was irked by his actions), and Misa with Higuchi. Apart from that they were both rather irritating (**Jenna:** Aw, you're so mean, Matsu tried his best! **L:** But if you're an moron, sometimes the best just isn't enough. **Jenna: **Shut up or I'll make a yaoi story about you both together. **L:** …)

No, I don't have the time nor patience for such things.

I, myself, do not find any of my actions embarrassing, but perhaps if I was more ordinary I would be more conscious about my quirks and such.

I have a lovely singing voice? That's strange… I'm sorry, Miss Raven, but I will have to raise your chances of being Kira to 5%. I have only sung twice in my life, and the only way you could know of my talents is if you have been watching me. That aside, I enjoy opera more so than musicals, but both are rather enjoyable.

I would choose the ability to read minds. It would be of use for my investigations.

I was eating shortcake. Some people assumed it was something sexual, but I can assure you it was nothing of the sort.

I dislike germs and bacteria, but I'm not particularly afraid of them.

I wouldn't really want anyone at my funeral… in fact, I wouldn't like a funeral at all.

**Jenna:** OH MY GOD, I JUST GOT ASKED A QUESTION, PEOPLE LOVE ME! Erm, well, actually answering your question… I'm not into that whole hard core ram-my-penis-up-your-butt kinda thing, but I do like a bit of boy on boy kissing and such *Giggle*

**L:** You are ridiculously immature.

Hmm… As long as Watari can check you for harmful objects and substances that is fine.

And it is my pleasure, Miss Raven. Try not to worry about your Kira percentage, it's simply because I must view things from all angles. Please return soon!

**The English Miko**

**OMG L I love you so much! Can I hug you? *smiles and gives a cookie* Don't be afraid I'm not a crazy fan girl. For real.******

**I have some questions...******

**1. Have you ever considered getting married and why?******

**2. Would you marry me? How many children do you want us to have? (I want 5 yaaaay)******

**4. If Misa was in love with you, what would you do? Leave her to Light?******

**Adios! *blows kiss***

Hola, The English Miko.

Hmm… thank you for the cookie, but I will have to have Watari search you for dangerous items before contact.

No, it is not something I have ever considered. In my opinion, marriage does not make a person's love any stronger, and it is just an excuse to gain new jewelry in the form of a ring. But ten again, I am not a socially adapt person, perhaps there is meaning behind it I cannot comprehend.

I'm sorry but I will have to decline, I have only just began to converse with you. Children are also something I do not want; I already have successors to take my place once I am gone.

I would not become infatuated with her. Being romantically involved with a suspect is unthinkable, including the fact I do not desire her in any way.

Hasta luego, The English Miko.

**WaranyngoTixante**

**Hello, L-san. Just a few questions for you.******

**La luce è una persona drammatico. Qual è la tua opinione su drammaturgia?******

**Lo sapevate che il 57% di tutte le statistiche sono costituiti? Qual è il vostro parere in merito alla nota di vita?**

Ciao, Miss WarannyngoTixante.

**Alakazam**

**I don't mean to bother you with my questions, L, since I know you are probably very busy at the moment. But please do take the time to answer them truthfully.******

**Have you ever considered quitting your job as a detective(For various reasons: example: MATSUDA)?******

**Did you find working with the task force annoying(again, mostly Matsuda)?******

**Can I destroy the real Matsuda or would I get in trouble **innocent face**?******

**Thank you,****  
**  
**Alakazam**

Good day Miss Alakazam, and thank you for your questions.

It is quite alright, I would never have agreed to this if I had no intentions of answering your queries.

No, justice never gives up and never rests, and people like Matsuda give me more reason to remain a detective, since people similar to him are unable to protect themselves.

At times I wished I was alone, but overall they were a commendable group, despite their individual and collective flaws.

I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to destroy Matsuda. As moronic as he is, he is still a member of the Task Force (**Jenna:** NO, NOT MATSUDA! ARGGH! **L:** Also it is probably favorable for your safety if you leave him alone, Jenna is a fan of Matsuda for whatever reason…).

Merci pour les questions, Alakazam.

**organization13girl**

**L my friend and I have devised a simple puzzle yu need to solve.******

**There are three girls. One is 11, another, 12, and one more 13. They are all in the same house. The 13 year old girl leaves the room for about 10 minutes and then comes back.******

**Next the 11 year old girl leaves the room and comes back in 20 minutes. And last the 12 year old girl leaves the room for 30 minutes and then comes back. The 13 year old girl says she is hungry so they leave the room and go through the house to the find on the way a smashed up computer, two disassembled chairs, and a smashed up window that the pieces spell out Your time has on the amount of time the three girls lft the room, who did what?******

**And Hi L your the best in the world besides BB!*gives some cake*May I have a hug?**

Salutations, organization13girl.

Surely it is impossible to tell? It all depends on how strong and how violent each girl is. For all we know the thirteen year old child could have destroyed everything in the first 10 minutes. If there was in fact a logical answer, I am sorry that I was wrong.

You have my gratitude for the cake, and as I have replied to the previous people above: Watari must search you for harmful items before any physical contact is allowed.

**GirXzimXfanatic**

**Jenna: Well done on keeping L in character and thanks much for writting this fiction, feel free to ignore my questions I understand you must get a ridiculous amount of reviews.******

**To L: I won't bother with an alias, I find it pointless to have an empty alias and I find no meaning that suits me as a person.******

**Q1: Is your intelligence a natural thing or did you develop it through study and constant change in perspective?******

**Q2: Is it annoying when people don't get what you're trying to say and think they are of higher intelligence because of this?******

**Q3: Did Light annoy you? I found his large amount of ambition respectable, even likable but to bring down everything in your way to the point of insanity is just wrong.******

**Q4: Has it ever occured to you you're statement about Kira being a murderer then claiming you would sentence him to an excecution contradicted itself? If killing is wrong then isn't excecution wrong? Surely I life of containment is worse than death or perhaps that's my fear of captivity talking.******

**Q5: What do you think of the color and flower, Periwinkle? It's my favorite in both areas and not many people seem to know what Periwinkle is**

Cześć, GirXzimXfanatic.

(**Jenna: **Thanks very much, and I'd never ignore you guys, this fanfiction isn't complete without your assistance!)

Very well, I understand your reasoning, but the only reason I am so insistent on an alias is for your safety. Kira has become rather ruthless these days.

Q1: Although I believe I was naturally more intellectual than most, I had to study and develop means of remembering large quantities of information before I reached the IQ I have as we speak.

Q2: Yes, I find this is often a problem when talking with the Forces of Justice around the world. And considering yourself more intelligent due to something you simply can't understand is ignorant, ignorance being one of the main reasons I dislike humanity as a race.

Q3: In a way, I did find Yagami's level of motivation and determination somewhat admirable, but the way he used the drive and intelligence he had was despicable. It was quite a shame, Light Yagami could have been a useful member of society.

Q4: Although I understand what you are saying, I do not think I contradicted myself when I swore to bring Kira to his demise. It is not often man will come across someone like Kira, or a supernatural object like the Death Note, and taking his life will be saving many. Many have picked up on this before, but even I am slightly twisted, as is everyone.

Q5: I am quite fond of the color and flower myself, and it is quite disheartening that not many know if it's existence. Although I will not reveal much more about my personal tastes, Periwinkle is a color that I tend to decorate the many hotels I stay in with, due to it's soothing nature.

You seem to be a very intelligent individual, thank you for these well structured questions.

**darkwish3**

**Dear L,******

**Is it possible that owning a Deathnote changes a persons personality for the worse? It seemed that Light was two different people during the whole thing. Kira, of course, but also when he didn't remember the note he seemed like a totally different person, more like someone *you* could have truly called friend. If owning the deathnote *was* like being possessed how would that have changed things?**

I think the power and responsibility that comes with something as powerful as the Death Note is almost guaranteed to corrupt even the most innocent of souls. I agree with the statement that Kira was like a different person without his memories of the Death Note, but even if owning a Death Note was like being possessed I would still have Kira arrested- at the very least.

**cheetahluv16**

**Hello, L. I have to say, you are one of the best characters in Death Note. As you probably could deduce, I want to ask questions.******

**1. Is your hair naturally that colour?******

**2. When's your birthday?******

**3. Have you ever read mPreg (male pregnancy) featuring yourself? If so, how do you feel knowing that there are people who think YOU should get pregnant.******

**4. ...May I please have a hug? I've been having a bad week, and a hug would really help...**

Ni hao, cheetahluv16.

Thank you very much, many people seem to think this… why is that so?

Yes, I have never altered my hair in anyway, spare the occasional trim.

I'm not allowed to reveal that information… and I have risen your chances of being Kira to 4% for inquiring such a thing.

I have never come across such a thing, and I do not think I would want to. It in fact makes me feel a little uncomfortable that people would think of me in that way *crouches a little more*

As long as you are not in possession of items capable of harm and the chance of you being Kira is lowered… Yes.

**Moth Mask**

**Hiii~ L :D What's up?******

**People call you cute because... well... Go to YouTube and search "~Drops of Juipiter in L's hair~". Click the first link. The song and the pictures are guaranteed to make if not you, then any fangirl go "awwww~".******

**People refer to you as a panda bear because of your dark hair and the dark bags under your eyes, along with your pale skin. People think it makes you look like a panda. Fangirls are strange that way (myself included :3)******

**So, have you read "To Kill a Mockingbird"?**

Tere, Moth Mask.

So this is how people view me… as cute?

And I see, thank you for informing me as to why people view me as a bear. Jenna thinks so too, but she would never tell me why she thought that way.

I have that book, it was an enjoyable read. Who was your favorite character? Mine was Scout.

Tänan teid, Moth Mask!

**musiclover5343 **

**Hi L******

**I'm musiclover5343 but you can call me Lauren. (not my real name but I like it)******

**First of all, I admire you so much! You're an amazing detective and I'm glad to see you around again. I was extremely upset that you died.******

** question is what was your favorite subject as a child? I have to say mine is social studies.******

**2. Don't you find it kind of strange that you can now purchase a death note? I hope I never see one where I live.******

**Thanks and once again you're an amazing, intelligent, and absolutely wonderful person! Bye!**

Hello, Lauren (Wise choice of alias).

Thank you for your admiration of me, and do not fret- Justice Never Dies.

As a child my favorite subject was history. Although most of my studies were more focused towards my Detective career, whenever I did learn about the lives of others I found it fascinating.

That is indeed a little concerning, that sends out a bad message to our youth (**Jenna: ***Hides Death Note*). As long as they are counterfeits and cannot actually kill others however, they do not bother me too much.

It was pleasant speaking to you, I hope you return soon Lauren.

**Kira Leigh**

**OK, soo.. my sister has always been smarter than me, and better than me in every way. I'm more than certain my parents are far more fond of her than myself, and I slightly agree, as I would be, as well. You see.. she's always corrected her teachers, even as a small child, while I sat in the back of the room chattering away or staring at the teacher with a very confused look in my eyes. (I actually said there was 228 days in a year in 2nd grade, and I firmly believed that until 4th.) My sister got into this REALLY good Catholic university and.. well.. I REALLY don't want to go to college. I just want to work as an Animal Care Technician, which just requires a high school diploma.******

**My parents despise me for this decision. Call me a failure for not even going to college, and tell me I'm going to end up in a dead-end job until the day I die. I even told them I'd get my bachelor's at least so I can get higher pay!******

**Please, tell me what to do... :(******

**~Keira**

Reading your story, I can see a glimpse of a successor of mine, Mello. It is never good for your sanity to always compare yourself to others.

In my honest opinion, you should follow your desires and don't aim to be something just because others tell you to do so. To make your parents understand you should work hard for the job you want a prove to them that you can make something out of yourself.

(**Jenna:** Man, you're like me, I'm always comparing myself to my friend who's always in the top set for everything, whereas I'm always in the set below. I just keep trying and have the mindset that I'll make something out of myself if I try hard enough. Good luck, Keira!)

Indeed Kiera, good luck!

…

Oh my God, that took up 18 pages! Shame my essays are never that long…

Well, thanks for your questions guys, keep 'em coming in, me and L really love all of you!


	10. 9

_OH MY GOD._

I haven't updated this in _so_ long. I completely forgot about L (Haven't watched Death Note lately) and didn't even think of it until someone reviewed. Wow.

**L: **I must say, perhaps you have done something right for once, Jenna. With this spare time I have been able to apprehend almost 154 criminals. However, I will admit it is nice to be back.

**Jenna:** Aww, thanks L!

**L:** I did not miss you. Only the reviewers.

**Jenna: **…

…

**organization13girl****  
**

**You are absolutley right L...wish my friends were as smart as you.**

-.-'

And go ahead, search me. I got no weapons, why would I kill my favorite character?Cuz now I dont like BB that much...Anyways the cake is no problem, I have an almost endless supply.

One question only: Is the cake a lie?*curious stare*

Good day to you, organization13girl.

And it is reassuring to hear I was correct. I was 75% certain of this, however.

Watari has informed me that you are no threat, and your reasoning is sound, so

brief contact shall be accepted.

(**Jenna:** CAKE? PORTAL! *squeal*)

Excuse Miss Rainbow, but back to your inquiry I am 99% certain the cake is no lie, as it is impossible for a solid object to be deception. In fact, I have cake in front of my persons as I type.

Thank you for your review, Ma'am.

**Moth Mask****  
**

**Hello again, L.**

Yes, people view you that way. That was only the tip of the fanart iceberg. There's much more on DeviantArt dot com :3

My favorite was Arthur Radley. It annoys me that there are so few To Kill a Mockingbird fanfictions. ;_;

Okay, a question... what do you think of the following types of fanfiction?

1. Alternate universe fiction in which Raito never found the Death Note. You meet him (usually because of some case or another), and become friends. This meeting often takes place in a coffee shop. Mikami invariably is Raito's stalker/creepy boyfriend.

2. Any MisaxL pairing

MatsudaxL pairing

Mmkay, that's all. See you next time :D

Alo, Moth Mask.

This is certainly intriguing. I will make sure Watari looks further into and eventually evaluates this behaviour. Watari, take note of the website this young lady has informed me of.

Although I do not search through fan fictions, I am also confused as to why such a brilliant story is so underappreciated.

I personally find this scenario dubious, as I barely leave my abode due to safety reasons. I'm also strongly against Light being homosexual, he was more asexual, to be candid with you.

Misa is too air-headed to be my equal, plain and simple. Besides having little to no interest in a relationship considering the nature of my work, I would want my partner to be similar in morals and intelligence. That woman and I have nothing in common.

That is ridiculous. Do not even mention that again.

(**Jenna:** *Hides tab with MatsudaxL pairing*)

Indeed, until next time, Moth Mask.

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D****  
**

**Wow, this is a very well done and realilistic Ask L story. Bravo.**

This is Phen 13

Now, L, I have some questions for you.

1) What would you do if I published a book with your real name in it, in all lanugages and distributed it all over the world, including into the hands of Kira?

2) I reallly like popsicles, I was wondering if you like them to? If so, what's your favourite flavour?

3) Your stuck on a deserted island with only Matsuda, Misa and Mikami... What do you do?

4) How angry would you be if a hoard of fangirls came crashing down your door? (I am a fangirl too, just not an obssesive one... unless I could meet you, then I would shake your hand politely and introduce myself.)

5) Do you hate fangirls in general?

Thank you L Lawliet... *Pulls out black book and eyes glow red*

Love, Phen 13 see you next time...

Hola, Phen 13.

I would apprehend you immediately, and make it my priority to efficiently and quickly destroy _all_ copies of said book, especially in areas where Kira is most likely residing.

I do enjoy them; however I do not eat popsicles often. Since I am obligated to choose a flavour, there is a 65% chance it is strawberry.

Since people would most likely notice Misa's absence first by virtue of her celebrity status, I would make it my priority to put her in view of any potential rescuers at all times. I would incline Matsuda to collect food and supplies with Mikami, as they are more athletically able than Amane and I. I would take to finding a way of accessing assistance with relative ease.

I would be antagonized, but I find the matter of how they discovered my whereabouts more pressing. I see, you sound like the type of admirer I am more prone to appreciating.

I do not hate them as a whole, I just find some a little irksome. Particularly the obsessive types.

… Watari, please confiscate that note book and study it immediately. There is a 56% you are Kira, or at least Shinigami.

**cheetahluv16****  
**

**Must lower my suspition so I can hug you!**

But... you thought I'm Kira? Just for asking your birthdate? I suppose that is a logical assumption, seeing as that would allow Kira to narrow down the people who may be L, but MY reason was so I could get you a birthday cake!****

Kira probably thinks that he's making the world a better place. Or at least, that's what he THINKS it is. Subconsciously, Kira probably is doing all of this for the publicity and attention, the feeling of power. If he TRULY was doing all of it to make the world a better place, he probably wouldn't kill innocent people to save himself, would he? Killing people who defy him... that's not justice. It's vanity. THAT is my rant of the day! Comment, chapter... thing...

Anyways, more questions:

1: Would you like to meet my pets? They're very friendly. Though they hate my aunt for some reason...

2/3: Did you know they have a cake flavored lollipop? Did you know it tastes NOTHING like cake? :( It was rather disappointing...

Guten tag, Miss cheetahluv16.

And yes, I must consider all possibilities, as one mistake could lead to my demise. If you are truly not Kira, it will prevail that way; do not think too much into it.

In all honesty, the mind of Kira is beyond salvation and understanding. In my opinion I believe what may have been innocent intentions at first became a blood lust for power and control. The Death Note is truly an unspeakable evil.

It depends as to what pets they are. I often find myself excessively sneezing around animal fur of any variation. I am not too fond of animals; they make unnecessary mess and noise.

I have tried most confectionary from around the world, and have in fact tried the cake flavoured lollipop you speak of. I was however, gravely disappointed.

Until next time, cheetahluv16.

**GirXzimXfanatic****  
**

**Another awesome chapter, I'm still amazed how well you keep everyone's favourite panda detective in character!******

Jenna: What inspired you to write this story?

L: Uh I suppose if I need an alias call me Kisha, it's croatian :3

Okay so here are some more questions!****

1. If you had to have a pet what animal would it be? Fish, cat, dog, ferret or something else? Why?

2. When you suspected Light Yagami did you ever concider the possibility you were wrong in your assumption and just clung to him as a suspect because there were no other leads?****

3. Have you ever concidered yelling out 'hey kira!' in a place with light and if he looks use it as evidence? Or perhaps another simple approach, sometimes the most intelligent people can't comprehend the simple things.

4. Most people concider famous actors and the like their idols, you're my idol because while holding an extreme amount of intelligence, you still feel emotions and at times these emotions can control your actions, you are amazing, what do you think of this?****

**5. Do you like penuts?**

zbogom, let's see if you know that language ;) goodbye L and Jenna!

Good afternoon, Miss FirXzimXfanatic.

(**Jenna: **Not gonna lie, boredom. I didn't really think it would be successful (None of my stories are), and I also thought it'd be fun so yeah; I used my minimal amount of writing skills and made this!

**L: **This Q & A story has me as its main counterpart; this raised the chances of success by 46%.)

Most likely a fish. From what I have heard they are easy to sustain and make minimal noise or mess. For this reason I would not choose any other animal.

This was partly the reason, but the sole fact that every other piece of evidence up until the (fake, namely) 13 Day Rule lead to him. This was compelling evidence towards his sins, in my view.

I had considered using such an approach at one point, but the effects would be minimal, if any at all. Simply calling someone by name is not enough to convict someone, and if one called out a name with large meaning such as 'Kira', everyone in the vicinity would turn their head. It is human nature.

I would prefer to think that my emotions do not drive my actions, but nevertheless I am honoured to be your icon and thankful that you think of me as intelligent.

I only like peanuts if they are involved with some form of confectionary.

'Zbogom' is Slovenian for goodbye I believe, and yes, zbogom until next time.

(**Jenna:** SEE YA!)

**darkwish3****  
**

**Armas L,**

I have one of those "dead end" jobs Keira was talking about and it happens to be my dream job ( I get PAID to play with dogs for 8 hrs a day)! Do what makes you happy.

BTW I saw Kira at work today, it was truly Kira, the room card for this dog said her name was Kira. I asked the owner about it and he ADMITTED that the dog was Kira from death note. So now you know what happens to people who use the death note! They get reincarnated as dogs!

Errr... If Shinigami exist does that mean Oni are real too?

Bonjour, darkwish3.

I believe no job is 'dead end' if you feel it is satisfactory to your tastes. As you said, do what makes you happy.

I am not religious and therefore do not have any faith in things such as reincarnation, but even if such things existed it would contradictory to the rules of the Death Note. Two of the rules are as follows '_All humans will, without exception, eventually die.__' _and_ 'After__ they die, the place they go is MU (Nothingness)'. _Surely if Kira went to MU reincarnation would be impossible?

(**Jenna: **If anyone needs those rules for future reference, go to Volume 12, page 188).

Perhaps, despite being a detective I have never really looked into the paranormal or folklore.

I hope to hear from you again.

**femaleNearImpostor****  
**

**Hello. Let me introduce myself. Due to my cosplay habits, my full title is female Near impostor, misspelt on purpose. However, most people just call me Impostor.**

I feel immature at the moment. Consider yourself warned.

What's your favorite kind of cookie? I like chocolate chip.

What's your favorite book? Mine is probably the Harry Potter series, which, in my opinion, just proves how much of a nerd I am.

Do you ever watch youtube?

For some reason, you remind my friend of Jack Sparrow.

Well, goodbye.

Labdien, I will call you Impostor for convenience.

Warning has duly noted.

I like cookies of any variety, as long as they are sweet enough for my preferences.

Mine is _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. It is a book I highly recommend reading. And reading any type of book -no matter the genre- does not make you a 'nerd'. It makes you better educated as a person.

Only if it is necessary for a case I am working on. I usually have no time for such trivial things *crouches more*

Jack Sparrow? I have never heard of such a man. But he has a curious name, no? Watari, look into this _Jack Sparrow_ immediately.

Ardievas, Impostor.

**fuyunorei****  
**

**Hello there L, I am the spirit of winter (fuyunorei),**

I've always admired your detective skills, I would have gone for law, seeing i have enough logical skills, but i'd prefer to go into the medical field, and perhaps help you with the diabetes cure, if of course I gain some reputation and cope with your expectations, anyway, enough about me,

I should have you know that I'm a no-nonsense persons so please answer me directly.

give me your thoughts on the LABB case.

i told you that there is a far greater power than the death note, would you suspect me of being Kira?

3. By the way, do notice that while Misa says she does not eat cake, she's trying to sneak some from behind you *Points at Misa* How'd she get here anyway? Does that mean Light's hiding here somewhere?

Sorry I tend to start asking such questions, I'm used to it, since my cousin is in the police and all... that's it, sorry for the trouble.

The spirit of winter you say? Intriguing.

I am grateful for admiration of my skills, and as I have mentioned in questions before: You must do what gratifies you most.

(**Jenna:** Not that you care, but I want to be a GP when I'm older!

**L:** I'm 65% sure she does not, Jenna.)

I have no thoughts as such, but I noted to myself that Naomi Misora was an excellent detective, and Beyond Birthday was a mistake I must never let happen again. This is more difficult than it looks, with a great mind comes great pressure.

I would not immediately assume you were the only possibility for being Kira, but I would raise your probability by 46% *Bites thumb*

I would like to inform you now Misa is not behind me, for she is dead. Miss Amane committed suicide on the 14th of February, 2011. By trying to alert me into a false sense of panic I will have to raise your chances of being Kira to 58%.

Asking questions is perfectly healthy, please return to ask more if you wish.

**AnimeMangaWriter101**

**Haruhi Miyoko (not my real name and I'm not Japanese but I like it)**

Wow, L... I'm just so happy right now! When you died (I finished the series only 4 days ago) I cried and cried and cried... I think a piece of my heart actually broke when it happened... but anyway enough about that. On to my questions! I'll try not to ask too many, since I know you're very busy.

Q1: Why and when did you decide to become a detective?

Q2: Are you proud of your popularity as a character?

Q3: What are the most interesting cases you've solved?

Q4: (For Jenna) Have you ever had a crush on a cartoon character? I swear that was totally random! *cowers in corner*

Q5: Have ou ever been depressed or really upset about something?

Q6: Have you seen any recent movies that you liked?

**Q7: ****Can I torture Light? I REALLY want to, I hate him -.-******

That's all! I hope I didn't write too many ^^' I am a fangirl, but not a crazy one; at least, I think I'm not *scared* But I hope we get to talk again *gives L M&Ms*

****

Signed,  
  
**Haruhi**

(**Jenna:** Sorry Haruhi, modified your review so it looks a bit more consistent, don't worry about that typo xD)

Dia duit, Haruhi (As I mentioned multiple times before using real names can have disastrous consequences, using an alias from a different culture is a good conviction).

Do not mourn for me, as I would not be able to answer your inquiries had I been dead.

It was the idea of a challenge that motivated me to solve crimes. As I child I was restless with ideas and doctrines that I could not execute, but at the age of 8 I solved the _Winchester Mad Bombings _and earned my alias as L.

(**Jenna:** If you want a little more on that look into L file #15: Wammy's House).

I would not say I am proud, as such emotions often lead into extreme arrogance that could cause mistakes and ultimately death, but I am pleased with my achievements.

Possibly the LABB case. Despite it's gruesome details, the puzzles Beyond left me were… interesting *smiles slightly*

**Jenna: **Hmm, I wouldn't say crush because I've liked the same guy in my form for the last 3 years (Sad, I know), but if I ever did it's kind of Engie from Team Fortress 2 (Oh my God don't look at me like that his accent is _AMAZING_).

I have never been particularly depressed about something, as I never take the time to dwell on emotion, but after hitting a metaphorical wall with the Kira Case, I felt acutely vexed.

I do not take the time to watch movies these days, but _Ink_ by Jamin Winans is an excellent piece.

I unfortunately cannot allow that, but he is already dead so it does not matter much anymore.

After testing these sweets for poison substances, I will consume them. Thank you.

Slán for now, Miss Haruhi.

**Neon Birthday****  
**

**Hey, L, three questions.**

1. Have you ever regreted something that you did on any case you've ever worked on?****

2. Have you ever really met Beyond Birthday in person?

3. Do you like My Chemical Romance's music? If not, what is you're favorite band?

Habari Neon Birthday,

I often do not take the time to regret things –emotions only slow my thought processing- but I do regret letting Naomi Misora die. She was an excellent agent, not to mention had her life ahead of her *Slouches more*.

No. The first generation of Wammy Children were mere trials and never met me in the flesh.

I have never listened to them, so unfortunately cannot answer that question. However, I do listen to classical music, it is quite soothing.

Kwaheri, Neon Birthday.

**Doko ni mo doko karatomo naku****  
**

**Hi L~ okay whats your favorite beatles song? And who is your favorite beatle?**

P.s. I love you 030

Hello, Miss Doko (I'm assuming it is acceptable to call you this, writing your entire name is quite tedious).

I have never listened to the Beatles myself, but I know that Miss Rainbow has, if that is any substitute.

(**Jenna: **My favourite song is Eleanor Rigby, and my favourite Beatle is John Lennon, he was an awesome guy and it's really a shame he was killed *sad face*)

I unfortunately do not know you in person so cannot declare my love back, but I certainly wish you will review in the future.

Good day, Miss Doko.

**xXEmmetteXx****  
**

**Bonjour, L! Ca va?**

1: What would you do if I took away your sweets and mashed them all up with a baseball bat then lit them all on fire? Just asking.

2: tu parlez francais, oui?

3: I'm in Paris.

Bonsoir!

America.

Bonjour, xXEmmetteXx. Oui ça va, e toi?

I would assume you were destroying my confectionaries to lower my sugar levels and send me to sleep, killing me while I was vulnerable. So I would apprehend you and raise your chances of being Kira by 34%.

Oui, je parle français, parlez-vous français aussi?

Paris is a very pleasant city to accommodate yourself in, enjoy your stay there.

Au revoir!

**musiclover5343****  
**

**Hello again L,**

My friend brought up the most intresting concept to the Death Note. Is it possible to kill yourself with a death note? In the movie L: Change The World, your character wrote his name down in the death note and only had 23 days left to live. I thought that whenever you write a name down in the death note, it becomes yours, and a shinigami has to write your name down in order to kill you. It seems rather confusing! Also, I was reading a review of death note and someone mentioned the name A. Do you know who he is? I'm guessing he is someone from Wammy's Orphanage.****

It was a pleasure talking to you L and thanks for answering my last question.****

Aur Revoir!

Lauren

Good afternoon, Lauren.

And yes, it is perfectly viable. In fact, Page V: Rule Three of the Death Note states that it is possible to shorten ones own life span using the note.

(**Jenna:** Also, in Death Note: A New Kira, the Shinigami Midra tells Ryuuk that the Faux Kira wrote his own name in the book and died).

Yes, A was part of the first generation of Wammy's Children. He committed suicide after succumbing to the pressure of becoming me… sad, no?

Bonne nuit, Miss Lauren!

**Shinigami**

**Ah, so I see. ^^ As I said before, do not worry about it. Don't worry, Jenna. I won't like, kill you or "take your soul" or anything. |D**

Anyway, here is my last review:

Hello, L. Or should I say хороший видеть Вас снова. Of course you may call me Taz. And thank you for the apple. -takes the apple and bites it- By the way, do you like Tiramisu or gingerbread? Due to spending so much time in the human world, I've picked up a few talents from observing your race. Cooking being one of them. I'd like to bake you something in my spare time. Tiramisu and gingerbread are my two specialties.

Yes, but you must remember that the reason in which Rem disposed of you both was in order to save the human she cared for, even while she was aware that she herself would die. That presents evidence that we Shinigami are not as cruel as most humans think. Don't get me wrong, we have our flaws, and I myself have a rather sadistic side, but funny as it sounds, I actually don't enjoy the sight of death. Believe it or not, I have rarely even used my Death Note. Shinigami write the names of humans in their Death Notes to increase their life span, simply because they are terrified of death. I, however, do not fear such a thing. I still can't seem to fathom why someone would want to live forever.

Feel free to request any sort of information from me; the pleasure is all mine. No, the girl should never be compared to Kira. She refused to write even one name in the Death Note due to one of the rules: Humans who use the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. While she was curious to know exactly where they went, she wasn't in that much of a hurry to find out for herself.

Another of the skills I've learned from this world is piano playing. By the way, I just remembered your mention of classical music. I also enjoy music of this area as well, and spend any quality time to myself playing a few classics. Pachabel's "Canon In D" is my personal favorite.

Amusing faces, hm? -chuckles inwarly, making a mental note to ask Watari for details later-

Well, onto the questions. This first one is quite random, but I assure you, I have a reason for asking. You wake up one morning to find out that you're trapped with me in a zombie apocalypse. What are the first four words that you say to me?

Next question, what are your views on human cloning and abortion? I've always enjoyed listening to the different beliefs and opinions of others on these two topics.

Feel free to present me with any more questions that you may have, and прощайте. -bows-

(**Jenna:** Thanks for the slack, and once again, my apologies!)

Wonderful to hear again from you, Taz, and I will apologize again on Jenna's behalf- she is not particularly capable at organizing her persons.

I personally prefer gingerbread, as a younger child me Watari would decorate them with a multitude of confectionary as a means of bonding. And how interesting, compared to the more brutal Shinigami I have heard of, you are remarkably more… refined.

Of course, of course. Although I myself could never bring myself to die for anything but justice, I am well aware that no matter the gender, race or even species, affection is a commonplace for all. That is a rather noble view on the matter, I myself would never desire immortality.

I see… I assume had she began to use the Note that girl could have become another victim to its vindictive grasp. I will look into this girl no further, I will take your word she is not a threat. *Takes a few more notes on the nature of the Notebook*

What a wonderful pastime, I personally took a liking to _Canon in D, _as a matter of fact I was listening to that piece yesterday.

Hm, I will have to ensure Watari does not reveal too much if you indeed consult him about my facial expressions.

I would most likely inquire "Shinigami, where is Watari?" As well as finding the whereabouts of him, I find it important to retain my manners even in dire situations.

I am quite indifferent to the subject of abortion, never desiring to have children myself, but am against the theory of cloning. I believe it is unfair for one to have another chance, the life you have is the life you must live.

I will indeed inquire if I am curious on anything, my gratitude's Shinigami Taz.

прощайте until next time.

**The Random Writer21****  
**

**I am here to apologize for my sister's (AnimeMangaWriter101) clumsiness, (she forgot a question as well as made a terribe typo and reviewed 3 different times to apologize and such) as well as ask a few questions of my own :)**

1. Why do you always sit up with your knees up to your chest like that? I understand you have told people that it raises thinking probability, but it still... how should I put this... intrqiues me?

2. Do you hate anyone? I must admit, me and my sister both hate (maybe that's too strong of a word... dislike?) Light, he is so evil and terrible .

3. Do you miss Maki, the girl you helped during the whole 'K' incident? I hope you don't think I'm Kira because I know about that... :(

4. If you were forced to work with the 4 most stupid people in the world on a case, what would you do?

5. Have you ever had a song stuck in your head? This question is a random one, I'm sorry ^^ '

6. What is your opinion on Matsuda?

7. And now, a riddle! :D****

This is unusual - and so is its companion that follows.****

This may annoy you until you find out why it is so unusual, for you won't find a

solution instantly. But don't go into a tailspin about it, for it isn't that difficult. But you****

will admit that it is most unusual. It sounds so ordinary that you might think

that nothing is wrong with it. And, in fact, nothing is wrong with it. But it is unusual,****

and you must ask why. If you study and think about it, you may find out why, but

you must do it without any coaching of any kind. No doubt if you work at it for long,****

it will dawn on you...who knows? So study it , and try your skill at finding out****

what is so unusual about it.

I await your answers ^^

Good day to you, The Random Writer21.

How interesting to know AnimeMangaWriter101 is your sibling. Being an only child, I do not know what having a brother or sister is like.

As I have mentioned before, it increases my deductive ability by 40%. And over time, my posture has moulded into the shape I acquire for sitting in such a manner, so is more comfortable.

I have never taken to time to 'hate' anyone; But Light Yagami was most likely the closest I have ever come to hate. I agree to some extent, although he was delusional more than evil.

I find it suspicious that you know of such an event, and because of this I will raise your probability to 10% *Types down in laptop*. But if I had to answer the question: Not terribly. She is now happy with her life and that gives me no reason to want her back. She better of without someone such as myself.

I would simply make them do menial tasks while I solved the case myself. I have worked alone up until this point; I do not need assistance now.

No. My mind is filled with so much case related information there is no room for such a trivial thing.

He showed potential with his bravery and quick thinking (When the situation called for it), but he was excessively dim.

I have seen this riddle before, I believe. There is no 'e' within the paragraph, correct?

I hope you are obligated to review again, The Random Writer21.

**Crystals-Lie****  
**

**Greetings, Ryuzaki. I am glad I found this here, as I have a few questions :)**

1. How would you react if you found out you were related to Light?

2. Is there anyone you particuarly favor in regards to who you work with?

3. Do you believe murderers should be executed?

That's it for now, I will most likely return!

Merhaba, Crystals-Lie.

I would interrogate you as to whether you knew anything about his exploits, but if you did not I would let you continue on with your life.

No. Favouritism leads to other emotions that could spell my demise.

In my opinion, yes. I was willing to execute Kira, and murderers who commit such felonies should also die.

Elveda, Miss Crystals-Lie.

**Miss Hacky****  
**

**Hey L it's me again! (I may become an extremely annoying visitor by the way)**

I gained another nickname...it's rather unfitting and cruel though but anyway it's Sky (I hate hieghts and spiders) I'm just going to stick with Lee as an alias.

Yes, being hugged by a bear would be extremely discomforting (I might miss type, I spilt cola over my key board) Hopeyou liked the sweets!

Anyway, questions again

1. I hope you don't mind me asking questions again?

2. How is do you know martial arts (Karate? I know taekwondo)

3. What happens if you get a sugar rush? (And don't tell me you don't because it is impossible for a human to consume that much sugar and not get high on it).

4. Can you bite into ice-cream without getting a brain freeze or hurting your teeth? My 'friends' think it's weird that I can.

5. How difficult is it to become a detective? I really want to become one when I'm finally old enough.

THe first case I tried to solve was the 'Manga Murder' I got losts of information but it was in Belgium so I only managed to get what I could from snooping around the Police and hacking, I was pretty accurate considering I was in England with limited resources!

6. Did you ever really think you could fall for Misa? Isn't she a bit air-headed? (and I think she is my step-sister, the appearance and personality is practically the same!)

What would BB be like as a shinigami?

Sorry you probably didn't need/want to know that.

Anyway that is all.

(I like you, you are very nice even thoguh you are not that good in social situations, and why didn't Rem work out if she killed you and Watari that Light would only kill her afterwards but if she killed Light then you would burn the Death Notes and Misa would remember anything?)

Anyway thank you!

Lee (Miss Hacky)

Ahoj, Miss Lee.

Although Sky is a rather pleasant name, I will follow your preference and address you as Lee.

Of course not. This is what _Just Ask L_ is for, no?

The martial art I am trained in is Capoeira, and I learnt it after recommendation from Naomi Misora.

Unfortunately I will have to disappoint you and say I physically _cannot_ achieve a sugar high. My body is so accustomed to sweet foods that it does not change no matter what the intake.

Yes, I can. After eating so much ice-cream, my body is also apparently immune to Spheno Palatine Gangleoneuralgia.

It is difficult, I will admit, but if you find the assistance from someone like Watari or another Detective Institution you will achieve it.

No, I could never fall for Miss Amane. Love is not something I am interested in.

Shinigami's appearances range greatly, so there is no way of knowing. He may not have even became a Shinigami.

Rem knew I would have executed Misa Amane had I lived, and that was why she took my life in the first place. Rem was well aware she would die, but loved Amane with such passion all she cared about was her safety, and not the aftermath.

The pleasure is mine, sbohem, Miss Lee.

…

Dude… 15 pages. In one day. Ouch.

You know, I never really thought about when I should wrap this up… what do you all think?

Me and L really appreciate everything, I've never had such a successful story in all my fanfictions. **THANK YOU!**


End file.
